Hermione Nott
by Mia Carlisle
Summary: Bagaimana bila Hermione meninggal saat perang dan malah terlahir kembali? Bukan hanya terlahir kembali, dia juga menjadi Pureblood dan kini satu angkatan dengan Marauders! Apa yang akan Hermione lakukan? Tentu saja menyelamatkan teman-temannya! / WARNING! Pureblood!Hermione, OC bertebaran, not-all-Slytherin's-evil!
1. PRAKATA

**HERMIONE NOTT**

; _reborn version of Hermione Granger_

* * *

**A/N**

Halo semua. **Aku harap** sebelum lanjut ke prolog, kalian **baca ini dulu** biar ngerti sedikit tentang ceritanya. Gak nyampe 5 menit kok.

Alasan aku membuat cerita ini adalah karena mau baca cerita _reborn_ ala-ala pake bahasa Indonesia. Kelamaan baca _english_ bikin _njelimet_. _So_, kalo kalian pernah baca _FF reborn english_ dan ada beberapa poin yang sama, mungkin aku terinspirasi dari sana. Tapi tentu saja, **cerita ini berbeda dan bakal aku kemas dengan gayaku sendiri**.

Jadilah aku bikin cerita ini, walau mungkin nanti ke depannya kurang memuaskan (dan _update_ yang gak teratur). Malah tadinya cerita ini mau aku jadiin bacaan pribadi aja, tapi aku pikir mungkin ada juga yang berkeinginan sama kayak aku.

Alasan **Hermione berubah jadi Nott** adalah karena aku mau buat karakter _Pureblood Hermione_ sejak duluuuuuu banget, gatau kenapa. Jadi aku gabungin sekalian aja sama _reborn thing_ ini. Mungkin ada beberapa yang kurang _sreg_ sama perubahan ini, tapi ya gapapa pendapat pribadi.

_Anyway_, aku bukan tipe orang yang suka konflik berat dan juga gak jago nulis hal-hal menegangkan. **Kita bakalan _slow development _dan konfliknya pun yang sedang-sedang aja**.

Perlu aku tegasin di awal. **Genre cerita** **ini** adalah **drama** dan **_romance_**. Cerita ini akan berpusat seputar perdramaan keluarga Darah Murni dan _impact_-nya ke aktivitas semacam _gerakan-anti-Voldemort _yang bakalan diusung Hermione. Mungkin dengan sedikit bumbu-bumbu _adventure_ dan _mystery_.

Buat _pairing_, _I haven't decided yet_. Tapi kalo kalian iseng baca _bio_ aku pasti bakalan tau _pairing_ favorit aku siapa aja, hehe.

Kalian bisa _suggest pair _favorit kalian di tengah-tengah cerita. Itu bakalan membantu banget.

Akan ada **cukup banyak OC** yang muncul. Tapi tentu saja OC itu aku munculin dengan alasan dan akan punya peran masing-masing disini.

_Feel free to ask_.

* * *

**CUPLIKAN**

"Aku... seorang Nott?!"

"_Kau memegang takdir yang besar. Jika tidak hati-hati, kau akan kalah. Dan jika kau kalah, tidak akan ada yang berubah._"

"Apa kau memang sesuka itu dengan Sihir Gelap?"

"_Hati-hati, Hermione Granger._"

"Keluargaku diserang."

"Jadi itu kenapa Voldemort kuat secara mendadak akhir-akhir ini."

"Apa kau pikir aku akan meninggalkanmu hanya karena keluargaku?"

"Kalian dihubungkan dengan Benang Takdir."

"JANGAN GILA, HERMIONE!"

"_FULMEN_!"

* * *

**STATUS**

_On-going_

(_February 2020_ – ?)

* * *

**WARNING**

_Slow update_

_Don't expect too much_

_OC bertebaran_

_Bahasa nyeleneh_

_Narasi panjang_

_Some of badwords_

_Receh_

_Adegan terkesan pasaran_

_Too much information_

* * *

**NOTICE**

**Harap baca** kalau ada **A/N** dan **Session Talkshow**. Berkomentarlah dengan kata-kata yang **baik**.


	2. Prolog: Reborn

**Prolog: Reborn**

**Disclaimer**:

Dunia **Harry Potter adalah milik JK Rowling**. Aku hanya menyisipkan OC dan menyumbang sebagian besar detail cerita disini secara nyeleneh.

* * *

**"NGAKU** SAJA KAU, JALANG?! KAU AMBIL ITU DARI LEMARI BESIKU, KAN?! APA SAJA YANG KAU AMBIL?!"

Dengan kejam, Bellatrix berdiri sambil menjenggut rambut Hermione yang sudah dikotori oleh darah dan keringat.

"Tidak!" jawab Hermione dengan tegas. Berusaha menyembunyikan gemetar hasil dari kutukan Cruciatus yang tak berujung.

"Oh, kau ingin bermain denganku ya, Sayang?" Suara Bellatrix berubah halus mengerikan. Membuat kulit Hermione meremang.

Saat ini, Hermione menahan tangis mati-matian. Bukan karena siksaan Bellatrix, melainkan karena sebelum terjebak disini, dia sudah kehilangan Harry yang terkena tembakan Avada nyasar saat ingin mencari Ron.

Bahkan saat Bellatrix menusukkan belati kutukan dan mengukir kata 'Mudblood', Hermione menahan jeritannya, tak ingin memuaskan wanita sinting itu.

"Apa ini, Bella?" Suara dalam dan rendah yang amat dikenal Hermione terdengar.

Severus Snape berdiri menjulang, mengamati Hermione yang terlihat lebih baik mati daripada mengaku.

"Oh, Severus," Suara Bellatrix terdengar menjilat, mengangsurkan tangan Hermione dan dengan bangga memamerkan hasil ukirannya. "Dia tambah cantik, kan?"

Wajah Severus kelihatan tak terbaca. "Untuk apa kau membuang-buang waktu dengan darah lumpur itu, Bella?"

Hermione meringis saat Snape mendekat, menggumamkan sesuatu yang hampir tak terdengar Hermione.

Lalu seberkas sinar hijau keluar dari tongkatnya dan semua gelap.

* * *

Sebuah tangisan keluar dari mulut Hermione.

_Tunggu, suara tangisan?_

"Bayi yang menawan."

Hermione mengarahkan matanya ke sunber suara dan menemukan tiga wajah asing. Seorang pria tampan dan tegap menggenggam tangan seorang wanita berambut kemerahan yang terlihat lelah. Dan yang barusan berbicara adalah wanita berwajah ramah yang mengenakan baju mirip dengan Healer di zamannya.

"Lihat, dia melirik kita. Sangat manis," Wanita berambut kemerahan itu berbicara sambil menatap Hermione penuh sayang.

"Dan yang laki-laki langsung menghentikan tangisan. Jagoan kita," Laki-laki tegap disamping wanita itu berbicara dengan nada resmi yang sering didengar Hermione dulu.

Nada seorang Pureblood yang berkuasa.

"Ini anak kita, Aidos Epifron Nott dan Hermione Caitlyn Nott. Aidos berarti dewa kerendahan hati, penghormatan dan penghargaan. Epifron adalah nama ayahku. Sementara Hermione diambil dari Harmonia yang berarti dewi harmoni dan kerukunan. Caitlyn adalah namamu."

"Nama yang cantik," bisik wanita berambut merah itu.

_Tunggu..._

_Apa itu berarti aku seorang Nott?!_

Dan tak lama terdengar suara tangis bersahutan dari kedua bayi manis itu.

* * *

**\- to be continued -**

* * *

**~Session Talkshow~**

**Mia**: Halo semuanya! Berjumpa lagi dengan Mia Carlisle selaku author kalian semua!

**Hermione**: Kali ini Mia mencoba proyek multi-chapter lagi, dan mau mengetest 'gelombang'? Sok-sokan, padahal suka banget update telat!

**Mia**: Ini udah ada draft-nya kok... '-'

**Hermione**: Efek kebanyakan baca ff reborn kayak **Roundabout Destiny** dan **Hermione Walburga Black** juga **Oblivion** nih, kurasa. Tapi maaf guys, cerita Mia gak akan sebagus itu!

**Mia**: Iya aku tau... *sobs TT Semoga ada yang masih mau baca?

**Hermione**: Intinya review aja, ok. Hari ini Mia bakalan up 2 chapter langsung, loh!

**Mia**: Bakal ada banyak kejutan di ff ini *senyum sok misteri. See you in next chapter!


	3. (1) A Nott

**Disclaimer**:

Dunia **Harry Potter adalah milik JK Rowling**. Aku hanya menyisipkan OC dan menyumbang sebagian besar detail cerita disini secara nyeleneh.

* * *

**SETELAH** sepuluh bulan berusaha memahami semuanya, Hermione sepenuhnya mengerti bahwa dia terlahir kembali entah bagaimana caranya.

Ingatan paling terakhir adalah saat Severus Snape membisikkan, _"Berbahagialah."_

Sebelum kemudian dia terbangun disini.

Untungnya, Hermione bisa mengetahui tahun berapa saat ini berkat koran Daily Prophet yang tak sengaja ditinggalkan ayahnya saat menemuinya sekali.

Oktober 1960.

Hermione segera mengaitkan semuanya dengan pengetahuannya di masa lalu.

James dan Lily Potter lahir sekitar tahun 1959 atau 1960. Dan gerakan Voldemort kembali aktif sekitar tahun 1975 atau 1976, yang memicu Perang Pertama. Artinya, Hermione masih punya kesempatan menyelamatkan semuanya.

Diam-diam Hermione lega dengan kenyataan ini.

Masalah saat ini adalah keluarga yang justru terasa begitu asing. Hermione tahu nama ayah Theodore Nott adalah Aidos Nott dari hasil mengubek silsilah darah murni untuk mencari tentang Half-Blood Prince saat tahun keenam, dan pernah bertemu dengannya sekali di Departemen Misteri.

Tapi Hermione tak pernah tahu apakah Aidos Nott memang memiliki kembaran perempuan atau tidak. Dia punya dugaan bahwa di _timeline_ aslinya, _Hermione Nott_ memang ada. Karena tak sekali dua kali dia mendapati Theodore Nott, teman Malfoy dari Slytherin, menatapnya aneh. Dan Hermione baru sadar kalau selama ini Theo Nott tak pernah ikut andil dalam mengejeknya. Hermione juga mengingat sekelebat saat tahun pertama, dia mendengar Theo menyebut bibinya pada saat melewati rombongan Slytherin untuk ke perpustakaan.

Dan pertanyaannya, jika memang _Hermione Nott_ ada, kemana dia selama itu?

Pemikirannya terhenti saat tangan kecil Aidos menarik rambut ikalnya cukup kencang. Hermione hanya mendengus dan menyumpahi tubuh kecil yang menyulitkannya untuk berpindah tempat.

"Halo, _sweety_," Suara lembut wanita terdengar.

Aidos di sampingnya berseru antusias sambil mengangkat tangan sementara Hermione tertawa riang melihat itu.

Tak seperti bayangan Hermione, Caitlyn Greengrass Nott merupakan sosok ibu yang sempurna. Lemah lembut, ramah, dan cerdas. Wanita berambut kemerahan itu selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mampir setiap hari, melihat anak-anaknya walau punya banyak agenda. Sampai Hermione bertanya-tanya apakah ibunya benar-benar punya hubungan darah dengan Daphne Greengrass yang dikenal sebagai jalang Slytherin di angkatannya.

"Kau bisa siapkan teh untukku dan Thoros sementara aku menjaga Aidos dan Mione, Tilly," ucap Caitlyn pada peri rumah yang selama ini ditugaskan mengasuh kedua anaknya.

Peri rumah kumal itu mengangguk dalam dan pergi bersamaan dengan suara lecutan.

"Bagaimana kabar anak-anakku hari ini?" tanya Caitlyn yang memang sering bermonolog dengan anak-anaknya. Hermione suka sekali mendengar suara ibunya yang lembut, apalagi saat wanita itu membacakan dongeng untuknya dan Aidos.

"Kupikir Thoros sudah datang untuk bergabung bersama kalian, tapi kukira sebentar lagi. Ayah kalian agak _workaholic_," ucap Caitlyn geli.

Bila Caitlyn cukup mengejutkan, Thoros sangat mengejutkan Hermione. Dia sempat berpikir Thoros Nott adalah sosok laki-laki berkuasa yang kejam dan otoriter, mengingat nada resmi yang kerap dipakai sang ayah.

Namun ternyata Thoros sangat menyayangi mereka berdua walau jelas tak ingin menunjukkannya terang-terangan. Tapi Hermione sering mendapati tengah malam sang ayah akan mampir ke kamar mereka, hanya sekedar untuk mencium dahi kedua anaknya. Thoros hanya kaku pada peraturan, yang membuat Hermione geli karena dia juga seperti itu saat di kehidupan pertamanya.

Aidos mengerucutkan bibir mendengar suara pintu terbuka karena tahu itu pasti ayah mereka. Hermione menyeringai lucu saat tahu reaksi Aidos. Thoros memang kerap kali berusaha tegas pada Aidos, dan rupanya Aidos sangat cerdas untuk mengerti usaha ayahnya sehingga sering menampilkan wajah cemberut untuk menggoda sang ayah.

Hermione amat menantikan tumbuh dewasa bersama saudara kembarnya.

"Maaf terlambat sayang, aku sempat melihat daftar yang mungkin akan menjadi teman anak kita," Thoros maju dan mencium pipi istrinya.

Sangat khas Pureblood. Membuat daftar teman untuk koneksi di masa mendatang.

"Menemukan sesuatu?" Caitlyn mengajak suaminya duduk dan menyodorkan teh yang diseduh Tilly.

Thoros meminum tehnya dengan elegan. "Beberapa. Abraxas baru saja menetapkan ahli warisnya, Lucius. Suami istri Potter melahirkan anak yang bernama James. Walburga dan Orion melahirkan anak pertama bernama Sirius. Dion dan Callisto baru saja punya anak bernama Evan Rosier."

Istrinya menatap penuh arti. "Apakah itu calon teman masa depan mereka atau calon teman hidup Mione?"

"Oh, maaf," ringis Thoros. "Aku melupakan anak ketiga Cygnus dan Cedrella, Narcissa yang lebih muda beberapa bulan dari mereka. Juga Primrose Parkinson, anak kedua Gross Parkinson. Kedua saudaramu yang punya anak masing-masing bernama Violina dan Alice Greengrass."

"Aku menantikan James Potter," Caitlyn dengan penuh arti melirik Hermione yang saat ini menarik balik rambut Aidos, melampiaskan kekesalannya karena sulit bergerak.

Lagipula sebenarnya Caitlyn sangat dekat dengan Dorea saat gadis itu masih menjadi Black. Mereka _lostcontact_ sampai saat ini, Dorea dianggap pengkhianat dari keluarga Black karena memilih kawin lari dengan Charlus Potter.

Thoros hanya tertawa penuh wibawa. "Abraxas membuat kode untuk pertunangan antara Mione dan Lucius. Tapi sepertinya Cygnus lebih suka Narcissa yang bersama pewaris Malfoy."

Hermione yang mengerti semuanya menarik rambut Aidos sekuat tenaga sebagai pelampiasan kesal karena adat darah murni yang kerap menjodohkan anaknya sejak baru lahir.

Dia masih 10 bulan, Demi Merlin!

"Kurasa kita harus menunggu sampai mereka mengerti arti perjodohan dan meminta persetujuan mereka pribadi," Caitlyn mengusulkan dengan suara lembut.

Thoros mengamati kedua anaknya yang kini saling menjenggut dengan wajah geli.

Dan diakhiri dengan suara tangisan Aidos. Hermione menang.

* * *

**\- to be continued -**

* * *

**~Session Talkshow~**

**Mia**: Kalau gak ada halangan, aku bakal **up seminggu sekali**, walau waktunya gak pasti. Aku cuma mau warning bakalan ada banyak pair tak terduga, hehehe. Dan ada beberapa paradoks yang terjadi. Berikut adalah perkenalan beberapa tokoh yang bakalan jadi karakter penting di cerita ini!

**Hermione**: Pastinya aku-lah, Hermione Gr-Nott. Mia kan gak pernah bisa bikin fanfic tanpa aku! Kayaknya aku ini fav character dia deh...

**Mia**: Bukan! Aku cuma kurang suka di epilog canon kamu sama Ron... *berkilah

**Aidos**: Kembaran Hermione. Aidos Nott.

**Mia**: Namanya aneh, sih. Tapi bukannya kebanyakan Pureblood punya nama aneh? *pembelaan

**?**: Hai. Aku Regulus Black. Mungkin para penggemar lebih tau aku adalah RAB.

**Mia**: Regulus! Kyaaaa! *excited

**?**: Bukannya aku mau menimbulkan kerusuhan, tapi aku Rabastan Lestrange :)

**Mia**: M-m-maaf. Soalnya k-k-kamu kan yang nyiksa o-o-orangtua N-Neville... *mendadak gagap kayak Quirrel

**Readers**: YA KALO TAKUT, NGAPAIN DIJADIIN KARAKTER PENTING!

**?**: Aku Lucius Malfoy. Semoga disini aku gak jahat TT

**Mia**: Iya, Lucy! Nggak kok... *senyum pedo

**Mia**: Dan pastinya para Marauders dan si ganteng Evan Rosier!

**James**: Marauders. Codename Prongs. James Potter.

**Sirius**: Selalu serius. Codename Padfood-eh, Padfoot. Sirius Black.

**Remus**: Walau srigala, aku gak jahat, kok. Codename Moony. Remus Lupin.

**Peter**: Di fic ini semoga aku gak berkhianat. Codename Wormtail. Peter Pettigrew.

**Evan**: Halo. Aku ditawari main di fic ini karena wajah tampanku. Bintang baru, Evan Rosier!

**Mia**: Dan aku, Mia Carlisle bakalan main di fic ini! *plakk

**All character**: See you in next chapter!


	4. (2) Pureblood Society

**Disclaimer**:

Dunia **Harry Potter adalah milik JK Rowling**. Aku hanya menyisipkan OC dan menyumbang sebagian besar detail cerita disini secara nyeleneh.

* * *

**TAK** terasa, waktu berlalu dan Hermione akan berumur sebelas dalam beberapa jam.

Dia menghabiskan seumur hidupnya untuk mempelajari occlumency dengan mahir, bersama Aidos. Kemampuan yang wajib dimiliki kaum elitis Pureblood sejak kecil.

Dan etiket gadis darah murni yang diajarkan dengan tegas oleh Caitlyn semenjak dia bisa berjalan. Juga merecoki Thoros untuk mengajarkan hukum mengingat ayahnya merupakan salahsatu petinggi Wizengamot. Tak lupa, Thoros juga mengajarinya mempelajari silsilah keluarga darah murni, terutama yang termasuk The Sacred 28. Buku prestisius yang ditulis langsung oleh leluhur mereka, Cantankerus Nott.

Hermione tak bisa menolak bahwa mempelajari silsilah dan sejarah ke-28 keluarga menambah banyak pengetahuan yang unik.

Seperti Keluarga Potter yang ternyata merupakan keluarga Black pada awalnya, sebelum sekitar awal abad ke-10 mengubah nama belakang dan menjadikan diri sebagai keluarga tunggal, dengan alasan yang masih misteri. Yang jelas, Potter di satu generasi menikahi keturunan Gryffindor. Sementara Hardwin Potter menikahi cucu dari Ignotus Peverell, Iolanthe Peverell. Menjadikan keluarga Potter dapat dipastikan mempunyai hubungan darah dengan Peverell dan Gryffindor.

Keluarga Nott sendiri sudah sangat tua, diduga sama purbanya dengan Blacks. Catatan paling lama hanya mencakup sekitar dua puluh tahun setelah masehi. Dimana cabang keluarga Nott memutus dan menjadi keluarga Wood. Selebihnya kabur.

Mitos keluarga Rosier yang pewaris awalnya merupakan iblis cinta yang dikutuk menjadi manusia. Pemegang nama Warrington pertama yang katanya adalah unicorn.

Julukan setiap kediaman juga bervariasi. Kediaman Nott yang Paling Murni dan Baik. Kediaman Black yang Paling Mulia dan Kuno. Kediaman Malfoy yang Dermawan dan Bersahaja. Dsb.

Ledakan sihir pertamanya dan Aidos juga menakjubkan, menegaskan mereka bukan squib dan mempermudah posisi Hermione untuk menentang Voldemort. Yaitu dengan mengubah malam tiba-tiba seterang siang di seluruh Nott Estate.

Sementara kekhawatiran Hermione akan keluarganya ternyata tak terjadi. Dia menyayangi ayahnya yang tegas dan ibunya yang cerdas dengan mudah. Hermione juga sangat mencintai kembarannya walau Aidos sangat usil dan mereka kerap terlibat persaingan dalam banyak hal, termasuk kecerdasan dan politik.

Hermione menatap sosoknya di depan cermin. Mata coklat ibunya, dan rambut coklat ikal ayahnya berpadu indah dan Hermione mengakui kalau sosoknya di kehidupan kali ini sangat cantik untuk ukuran gadis darah murni.

Dia telah dirias untuk acara ulang tahunnya yang kesebelas. Ibunya mengadakan pesta dansa sekaligus debut resmi dia dan kembarannya ke pergaulan darah murni kelas atas.

Rambut Hermione yang sudah tersanggul rapi, mendadak turun. Dan dirinya siap meledak saat tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Aidos Epifron Nott!" Hermione berkata dengan suara kejam terselubung. "Kau sepertinya ingin sekali aku diejek oleh teman-temanku di pesta ulang tahun kita karena dandanan yang tak sesuai standar."

Sosok seumurannya yang tampan dengan rambut coklat dan mata hijau itu mencibir. "Kurasa Parkinson dan Narcissa Black tak bisa disebut teman karena terus menerus mencela apapun yang kau lakukan."

"Yah, setidaknya sampai masuk Hogwarts, mereka adalah orang yang seumuran denganku dan memenuhi syarat untuk menjadi _teman_," balas Hermione dengan nada _final_. Dia mengayunkan tongkat sihir ibunya dan berusaha membentuk jalinan sanggul yang setidaknya mirip yang barusan. Namun usahanya terhenti dan Hermione menyipitkan mata saat melihat Aidos memutar-mutar tongkat ayahnya dengan santai.

"Pencuri tongkat," ucap Hermione, menyeringai. "Aku tak sabar memberi tahu ayah tentang ini. Mungkin hukuman tak bisa keluar kamar seminggu belum cukup untukmu?"

"Aku tidak mencuri. Hanya meminjam dari meja kerja ayah," kilah Aidos.

"Dan kurasa ayah sering bicara tegas kalau meja kerja adalah teritorinya," balas Hermione.

Wajah Aidos berubah sedikit. "Kau licik!"

"Dikatakan oleh orang yang sangat ingin masuk Slytherin," Hermione memutar bolamata. "Kurasa menjadi budakku selama seminggu cukup untuk menutupi hal yang kau lakukan."

Aidos menggerutu.

"Dan tugas pertamamu adalah membenarkan tatanan rambutku."

Dengan malas, Aidos menggerakkan tongkat dan memilin rambut Hermione dengan gaya rambut yang sangat dikenali olehnya.

"Kepang?"

"Aku tak tahu apa namanya," Aidos menaikkan bahu. "Tapi kurasa itu cocok untukmu. Lagipula tak semua yang diciptakan muggle itu sampah. Kadang-kadang mereka berguna."

Hermione menaikkan alis. Walau orangtua mereka sering mengingatkan untuk tak dekat-dekat muggle dan darah lumpur, mereka tak pernah sengaja menjelek-jelekkan atau bahkan mencuci otak Hermione dan Aidos. Saudara kembar itu tumbuh sebagai pengamat kritis antara muggle dan penyihir.

"Kau bisa berdebat panjang dengan Bellatrix jika kau mengatakan itu padanya."

"Dan kau bukan Bellatrix, jadi aku tak keberatan berbagi ini denganmu. Atau kau mau memberitahunya?"

"Dan membuat saudara kembarku dikutuk? Tidak, terima kasih," Hermione mendengus. Tahu kebiasaan Bellatrix yang suka mengutuk sembarangan, tak berbeda dari kehidupan pertamanya dulu.

Saat itu tatanan rambut sudah selesai dan Aidos menyelipkan bros permata dengan ukiran bunga yang rumit di ujung rambut Hermione.

"Kau berbakat menjadi budakku," goda Hermione.

Aidos justru mengernyit dengan penampilan Hermione. "Kau akan dipersulit dengan banyaknya lamaran yang datang setelah debut ini, aku yakin."

"Apa aku secantik itu? Atau apakah aku sudah se-modis Marlene McKinnon?" Hermione tertawa. Menyebut salahsatu Pureblood yang sering menjadi bunga pesta.

"Kau memang bukan wanita tercantik yang pernah kulihat. Sudah jelas McKinnon lebih cantik. Tapi kau cantik," jawab Aidos.

"Kita sudah sepakat tak terlibat pertunangan apapun sampai lulus Hogwarts, Ai," sahut Hermione lembut. _Ditambah aku ingin memperkuat Orde Phoenix dan memusnahkan Voldemort._

"Ibu menyukai Potter, walau ayah menyukai Sirius Black, sementara aku lebih setuju dengan Bas," Aidos menyeringai.

Bas yang dimaksud Aidos adalah Rabastan Lestrange yang satu tahun dibawah mereka. Hermione sempat mengernyitkan dahi melihat laki-laki yang di masanya dulu turut andil menyiksa orangtua Neville, justru terlihat sangat pendiam.

"Dia pendiam."

"Dia bisa berubah."

"Sangat lama mengubah kepribadian seseorang."

"Oh, kupikir kau belum tertarik untuk bertunangan sekarang," Senyum humor bermain-main di wajah Aidos. "Ayo, adikku yang manis, kita harus turun dan membuka dansa."

Hermione hanya mengulum senyum dan menyambut tangan Aidos. Siap menghadapi berbagai tipe darah murni yang telah hadir di aula Nott Estate.

* * *

Dengan langkah yang telah mati-matian diajarkan ibunya, Hermione meluncur anggun dari tangga bersama Aidos.

Dari ujung matanya, dia melihat Keluarga Potter, Black, Longbottom, Malfoy, Parkinson, Prewett, Greengrass, dan sederet keluarga Pureblood terkemuka lainnya.

Begitu turun, ibu dan ayahnya memperkenalkan mereka secara resmi.

"Benar kataku," ucap Aidos. Mata hijaunya berbinar menatap adiknya yang tersenyum karena bisa mengenal lebih banyak orang. "Banyak sekali yang memperhatikanmu. Kurasa keluarga Black dan Longbottom tertarik."

Tanpa kentara, Aidos memutar Hermione sedemikian rupa hanya untuk memastikan saudara kembarnya itu melihat Orion dan Walburga Black saling berbisik dalam dansanya, sama seperti mereka. Dan Hermione bisa mendengar namanya disebut sayup-sayup.

"Dan keluarga Parkinson juga sepupu kita, Violina Greengrass sepertinya bisa melubangi punggungmu dengan tatapannya."

Wajah Aidos terlihat jijik sejenak. "Aku tak berminat _incest_."

"Tak ada istilah _incest_ dalam dunia sihir. Lagipula kau bisa melakukan ritual pemisahan darah. Seperti Mr. Orion dan Ms. Walburga Black. Mereka sepupu kedua."

"Tapi setelah membaca literatur muggle, aku tahu itu tidak baik bagi kualitas keturunan," Aidos cemberut. Berusaha menolak ketika adik kembarnya mengisyaratkan bahwa Sirius sangat disukai ayah mereka. "Ditambah, Violina suka terkikik."

"Kalau begitu Parkinson?"

"Orang bodoh bukanlah tipeku."

"Sepertinya tipemu adalah cewek amat cantik yang sempurna baik di otak maupun kepribadian," gumam Hermione bosan. "Kau bisa sendirian seumur hidup jika menurutinya."

Hermione belum mendapatkan jawabannya saat Aidos kembali berbisik.

"Potter mendekati kita," Aidos segera mengakhiri dansa mereka.

Hermione menoleh dan mendapati James Potter yang sangat mirip Harry, mengulurkan tangan, hendak mengajaknya berdansa.

"Apa kau mau berdansa denganku, Hermione?"

"Kehormatan untukku, James," jawab Hermione dan menyambut tangannya.

"Kau terlihat cantik, Hermione."

"Kau juga tampan, James. Jas baru?"

Wajah James kelihatan keruh. "Kau tahu ibu selalu memaksaku membeli jubah baru setiap ada pesta."

Hermione tertawa. Setiap bersama James, dia merasa sangat nyaman karena James sangat mirip Harry.

Beberapa putaran selanjutnya Hermione diajak dansa oleh Lucius Malfoy, Rabastan Lestrange, Sirius Black yang masih belum menjadi playboy, juga Fabian dan Gideon Prewett.

Pesta kali ini sangat menyenangkan walau sempat terdengar bisik-bisik tak enak dari Bellatrix dan Primrose, tentang Hermione yang bertingkah genit untuk mendapatkan perhatian para lelaki darah murni papan atas. Sementara Narcissa disampingnya tak ikut berkoar, dia hanya mendengus anggun dan menatap Hermione tajam.

Untungnya percakapan mematikan antara Hermione dan para gadis diinterupsi oleh Regulus yang mengajaknya berdansa. Cowok itu memang kerap kali menyelamatkannya dari keharusan untuk mencincang para gadis darah murni lantaran punya kemampuan '_outstanding_' dalam berbicara jelek.

Gadis itu melirik dengan iri ketika kakaknya punya perdebatan bagus tentang hukum bersama seorang gadis berambut hitam. Tidak seperti dirinya yang belum pernah punya percakapan menarik dengan para 'teman'nya.

Bellatrix terlalu agresif dan terkesan lancang setiap berbicara, membuat Hermione tak nyaman dan gondok sendiri saat mengobrol dengannya. Primrose Parkinson hanya bisa membicarakan 'calon suami potensial' dan gosip tidak mutu. Violina Greengrass, sepupunya sendiri, membuat Hermione tak pernah nyaman saat berbicara dengannya karena selalu mengawasi gerak-gerik dan menegurnya bila itu tak sesuai dengan etiket. Sementara Narcissa... yah, mungkin dia pilihan terbaik di antara mereka, tapi sayangnya Narcissa cenderung menolak bicara dengannya karena menganggap Hermione adalah 'saingan' mendapatkan Lucius Malfoy, pewaris House of Malfoy.

Padahal Hermione juga tidak 'berminat' pada si pirang itu, walau dia jelas lebih tampan dari Draco di masa mudanya. Narcissa terlalu parno.

Hermione melirik Regulus Black yang di masa depan dikenal sebagai RAB, mantan Pelahap Maut yang mengorbankan dirinya untuk mencuri horcrux liontin Slytherin.

Sungguh tidak disangka mengingat wajah polos yang saat ini menatapnya.

"Terima kasih, Black," ucap Hermione singkat, bermaksud pada ajakan dansa dari cowok itu di waktu yang sangat tepat.

Regulus hanya menaikkan alis dan mendengus lembut, "Aku justru berusaha menyelamatkan sepupuku yang sepertinya ingin sekali kau kutuk."

Hermione terkekeh saat menyadari Regulus merujuk pada Bellatrix. "Oh, kau ternyata tahu hal itu dengan jelas."

"Karena aku akan melakukan hal yang sama jika berada di posisi seperti itu."

Jawaban Regulus membuat keduanya saling menyeringai penuh konspirasi.

Bagian terbaik dari hari itu adalah, tepat tengah malam, burung hantu mengantarkan surat bahwa saudara kembar Nott diundang untuk belajar di Hogwarts.

* * *

**\- to be continue -**

* * *

**~Session Talkshow~**

**Mia**: Halo semua! Sebenarnya aku mau update soal bagaimana mereka ketemu saat kecil. Saat kedua Notts ini bertemu Lucius dkk juga Marauders saat kecil. Tapi sayangnya aku masih bingung ini bagusnya bagaimana, mungkin bakal jadi chapter selingan nantinya.

**Aidos**: Maklum aja. Penulis kacangan.

**Mia**: *mau nampol tp sayang :((

**Hermione**: Oh iya, omong-omong... Terima kasih, xie-xie, arigatou, kamsahamnida, thank you buat **Ekuivalent** yang mau review ff kacang ini. Mia terharu banget katanya

**Mia**: *berkatja-katja

**Aidos**: Katanya Mia mau mendalami pohon keluarga Pureblood dulu dan 'mengarang cantik' untuk chapter ke depannya, jadi mungkin bakal lama.

**Hermione**: Kadang sampe bingung sendiri setelah nulis satu chapter gak sreg trus diapus dan tulis ulang *puk-puk

**Mia**: Intinya, di chapter depan bakal ada kejutan, hohoho.

**Hermione, Aidos**: See you in next chapter!


	5. (3) Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer**:

Dunia **Harry Potter adalah milik JK Rowling**. Aku hanya menyisipkan OC dan menyumbang sebagian besar detail cerita disini secara nyeleneh.

* * *

**SEMINGGU** sebelum masuk sekolah, Keluarga Nott pergi menuju Diagon Alley untuk membeli peralatan sekolah.

Mereka mengunjungi Gringotts untuk mengambil uang. Dan setelah percekcokan antara Hermione dan Aidos, Hermione yang berangkat bersama Thoros. Itu pun karena Aidos sudah sering bersama ayahnya ke brankas Nott. Sementara Hermione memaksa ikut karena ingin menghitung kekayaan keluarga Nott dan mengkalkulasi lebih lanjut agar bisa memikirkan cara paling efisien untuk menghancurkan Voldemort.

Hermione sudah menyiapkan diri untuk melihat brankas keluarga yang di masanya disebut sebagai salahsatu keluarga penyihir terkaya di Inggris. Namun tetap saja pemandangan di depannya membuatnya tertegun.

Bukan hanya ada emas yang bertumpuk (Hermione menghitung cepat dan menyerah saat sampai di hitungan lima juta galleon), banyak juga peti-peti berisi perhiasan dan juga artefak-artefak magis yang tak pernah Hermione berani impikan.

"Hati-hati, Hermione. Disini banyak barang yang dikutuk. Aku tak mau dikutuk balik oleh ibumu," Suara Thoros terdengar jauh.

Tentu saja Hermione tidak sebodoh itu untuk sembarangan memegang barang disana. Dia selalu ingat kalau Keluarga Nott merupakan salahsatu keluarga kelam yang mendukung Voldemort sejak zaman Tom Riddle di Hogwarts.

Mata Hermione berbinar melihat salahsatu barang yang akrab. Sepasang cermin dua arah yang elegan dengan lambang purba keluarga Nott.

"Aku boleh mengambil ini, ayah?" Hermione menunjuk cermin di tangannya.

"Tak perlu bertanya. Kau juga anggota keluarga ini, Hermione," jawab Thoros acuh.

Lalu mereka keluar dan Hermione menyimpan barang temuannya. Berniat memberi tahu kakak kembarnya nanti. Hermione dan Aidos dibelikan sepasang burung hantu yang cantik. Burung hantu betina dengan bulu seputih salju untuk Hermione, sementara burung hantu jantan dengan bulu segelap malam untuk Aidos. Lucunya, Hermione dan Aidos sudah saling berbicara untuk menjodohkan burung hantu mereka.

Sesi membeli jubah cukup menegangkan, karena Thoros ingin kedua anaknya dibuatkan jubah terbaik dari _Twillfit and Tattings_ sementara Caitlyn memilih Madam Malkin yang memang berpengalaman membuat jubah sekolah. Walau pada akhirnya Caitlyn yang menang dan keluarga itu langsung menuju Madam Malkin. Well, sepertinya laki-laki di keluarga Nott cenderung pengalah.

Ketika sampai di _Flourish and Blotts_, keluarga itu berpisah. Ayah dan ibunya ingin pergi ke suatu tempat dan akan menjemput mereka satu jam kemudian. Segera saja, Aidos dan Hermione berpencar mencari buku yang dibutuhkan sekaligus buku yang bagus untuk saling mengalahkan satu sama lain. Sepertinya rasa kompetitif kembaran Nott tidak perlu dipertanyakan.

Saat itulah Hermione bertemu sosok cantik yang mirip dengan deskripsi Harry.

Sosok gadis berambut merah seperti Weasley dan mata hijau cemerlang yang langsung menatapnya. Mendadak Hermione membandingkan mata hijau gadis itu yang cemerlang dan mata hijau Aidos yang justru terlihat misterius.

Lily Potter. Ibu Harry.

"Halo," sapa Hermione. "Hogwarts?"

"Oh," Wajah Lily agak memerah, mungkin malu. "Ya. Aku akan pergi tahun pertama seminggu lagi."

"Namaku Hermione Nott," kata Hermione. Setengah berharap Lily tak tahu reputasi keluarga Nott di Dunia Sihir. Karena leluhurnya lah yang menerbitkan _The Sacred 28_ yang sampai sekarang masih dijadikan acuan. Hal yang akan membuatnya diejek habis-habisan sebagai 'darah lumpur'.

"Aku Lily Evans," Lily menyambut tangan Hermione dengan ramah. Sepertinya tak tahu menahu soal reputasi keluarganya.

"Mau rekomendasi? Kurasa aku cukup familiar dengan ini," tawar Hermione.

Lily menghela napas lega dan menyambut tawaran Hermione dengan antusias. Kurang lebih tiga puluh menit kemudian mereka memilih banyak buku, baik untuk Hermione maupun Lily. Hermione sangat senang karena menemukan teman perempuan yang punya kecintaan pada buku sebesar dirinya. Selama ini dia hanya punya Aidos.

Mendadak Hermione merasakan sengatan di kepalanya. Tak salah lagi, Aidos kesal.

Menjadi saudara kembar berarti berbagi tanda sihir yang sama, kekuatan magis yang serupa, dan juga kontak batin yang kuat. Hermione bisa merasakan dimana, apa saja yang dirasakan, dan apa yang dipikirkan Aidos, begitupun sebaliknya.

Jadi Hermione langsung pamit pada Lily dan menuju lokasi di benaknya. Menemukan Aidos yang ternyata sedang memperebutkan buku dengan seorang yang sangat Hermione kenali.

Remus Lupin muda.

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah ada disini dan memiliki ini selama lima menit sebelum kau ingin mengambilnya," suara Remus terdengar lembut, namun Hermione sudah cukup lama mengenalnya (di kehidupan pertama) untuk tahu bahwa itu adalah nada peringatan.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi aku berniat membeli buku ini, menyelamatkannya dari pengunjung yang sepertinya hanya berniat membacanya disini tanpa membelinya. Setidaknya, aku berusaha menguntungkan pemilik toko," Jawaban Aidos benar-benar mencerminkan darah murni terkemuka. Sombong dan merasa benar.

Mendadak Hermione baru sadar kalau mereka dibesarkan dengan perkataan kalau keluarga mereka adalah keluarga terkemuka dan pantas mendapatkan apapun yang perlu didapatkan. Hermione berharap nadanya tak sesombong itu saat berbicara pada Lily.

Untunglah sepertinya Aidos tak berniat mengumbar soal keluarga mereka. Cowok itu hanya melirik tajam berpindah-pindah antara Remus dan buku di tangannya, sambil mencerocos soal profit toko dan bahkan kini sudah membawa-bawa masalah hukum.

Hermione tersenyum samar, Aidos memang tak kalah sombong dari Pureblood lainnya, namun kembarannya itu selalu menyindir dengan penuh intelektual. Sama sekali tak membawa masalah darah dan mengungkit keluarga. Sangat berbeda dengan keluarga Pureblood lain yang saling merendahkan dengan membawa-bawa kehormatan keluarga dan kekuasaan, walau otak mereka sebenarnya kosong.

Sebelum Aidos mengoceh lebih jauh, Hermione menyela di tengah mereka.

"Aidos?"

Panggilan Hermione sukses menghentikan ocehan Aidos tentang uang sewa dan membuat perhatian Remus dan juga Aidos berpindah padanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hermione. Menempatkan diri di tengah-tengah mereka berdua, menegaskan dirinya netral.

"Aku ingin membeli buku itu, tapi sayangnya dia berkeras masih ingin membacanya," Aidos mencibir.

Hermione mengamati buku yang diperebutkan. Ramuan Moste Potente. Pantas saja mereka memperebutkan, karena buku itu adalah edisi khusus.

"Tinggalkan saja buku itu padanya. Kita bisa meminta pemilik toko mencarinya dan langsung mengirimkan ke rumah kita, atau mencoba mengontak penulisnya langsung," sahut Hermione.

Remus ternganga pada gagasan mengontak penulisnya langsung. Sementara Aidos mengerjap. Lalu setelah mengatakan beberapa patah kata, mereka pergi.

"Tumben sekali kau meluangkan waktu banyak bicara pada orang asing," gumam Hermione.

Aidos menaikkan bahu. "Mungkin karena dia lebih pintar dari yang aku duga. Dia bisa mendebatku dalam beberapa hukum yang aku bicarakan. Agak mengingatkanku pada Meadows yang sering kutemui di pesta sebenarnya. Menyenangkan punya orang yang bisa diajak berdebat selain kau, Hermione."

"Aku juga bertemu dengan orang yang sangat mencintai buku. Menyenangkan sekali menemukan buku dengan orang lain selain kau."

"Tapi bukan berarti aku merasa terbebani, kita tetap memiliki satu sama lain apapun yang terjadi," kata Aidos.

"Kau tahu aku juga berpikir begitu, Ai," Hermione tersenyum miring.

Ternyata orangtua mereka sudah menunggu di depan _Flourish and Blotts_.

"Ada apa?" Caitlyn sangat tahu bila ada anak mereka yang punya masalah. Apalagi saat melihat wajah Aidos yang kusut.

"Tidak masalah, Mum. Aidos hanya kalah tebak-tebakan dariku," jawab Hermione riang.

"Sepertinya kau selalu kalah dari kembaranmu, Son. Aku tak bisa menerima ahli waris seperti itu," ucap Thoros sambil menipiskan bibir.

Aidos yang tahu itu hanya gurauan, mencibir.

Yah, Thoros dan lelucon anehnya.

Perjalanan terakhir adalah ke Ollivander. Hermione menghela napas dan bertanya-tanya apakah dia akan mendapat tongkat sihir lamanya.

Setelah perdebatan tak berujung, Aidos maju lebih dulu. Sempat mengacaukan tempat Ollivander sebelum menemukan tongkat yang cocok.

Aspen, 13 inci, inti bulu ekor unicorn.

Membuat Hermione mengira-ngira apakah Aidos Nott di masanya masuk ke perkumpulan duel The Silver Spears karena kemampuan duelnya yang cukup menakjubkan di Departemen Misteri, dan perkumpulan itu hanya menerima orang dengan tongkat aspen.

"Ah, Miss Nott. Cobalah kayu pear, inti jantung manticore. Kuat."

Hermione mencoba dan malah menghancurkan hampir separuh tempat.

"Coba ini. Vinewood, inti surai Aethon."

Menghela napas, Hermione mencoba tongkat miliknya, di kehidupan pertama. Namun sayangnya tongkat itu malah nyaris membakar tempat Ollivander, kalau saja ayahnya tak segera melempar kontra-kutukan.

"Ah," Wajah tua Ollivander terlihat memahami sesuatu. Dengan ragu-ragu dia mengambil sebuah kotak dan menyuruh Hermione mencobanya.

Hermione menaikkan alis. Tahu itu adalah tongkat Harry. Sebelum mengangkat bahu dan mencoba menggerakkannya pelan, tongkat itu adalah milik Harry dan dia yakin itu tak akan bisa bereaksi padanya.

Namun betapa kagetnya saat tongkat itu justru mengirimkan sensasi hangat ke tangannya.

"Oh, tongkat yang bagus! Hanya saja... aneh. Ini aneh..."

"Anakku tidak aneh," Thoros menyela cepat dengan nada tajam.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Mr. Nott. Phoenix yang merupakan inti saat itu mengeluarkan satu bulu lagi. Dan bulu ekor phoenix yang satunya merupakan inti dari tongkat... Kau-Tahu-Siapa."

Perkataan itu membuat Hermione melirik keluarganya, menilai reaksi mereka. Orangtuanya tak pernah membicarakan Voldemort sekalipun pada dia dan Aidos.

Wajah Thoros dan Caitlyn Nott tampak pucat. Sementara Aidos langsung menarik Hermione ke pelukannya, sambil menatap tajam tongkat itu.

Dia diseret keluar dari toko, tapi untungnya Hermione sempat berseru, "Terima kasih, Mr. Ollivander!"

Yah, Hermione tak menyangka dia akan mendapat tongkat Harry di kehidupan keduanya.

Dan dia juga tak menduga reaksi keluarganya se-anti ini padahal keluarga mereka adalah salahsatu pendukung terkuat Voldemort, setidaknya itulah yang dia tahu di kehidupan pertamanya.

* * *

"Mione?"

"Ai? Kenapa?" Hermione baru saja ingin berbaring tidur karena besok adalah saat berangkat ke Hogwarts. Lalu mendadak dia baru sadar kalau Aidos sedang merasa gelisah sekarang. "Kau tak bisa tidur."

"Yah, setelah apa yang terjadi di toko Ollivander seminggu yang lalu, aku tak yakin apakah aku bisa tidur nyenyak. Begitupun ayah dan ibu, aku tahu," bisik Aidos.

"Aku tak akan bermasalah, Ai."

"Tapi bagaimana bila Pangeran Kegelapan yang mencari masalah padamu?!" Baru kali ini Hermione melihat wajah terror Aidos.

Tapi kemudian Hermione menyadari sesuatu. "Kau tahu bagaimana Voldemort selama ini beroperasi?"

"Hermione!" Aidos berseru gemetar saat mendengar namanya.

"Katakan."

Aidos terlihat ragu-ragu. "Dia... masih di Albania. Belum disini sepenuhnya."

"Bagus," gumam Hermione.

Dia mulai berpikir bahwa keluarganya sengaja menjauhkannya dari segala hal yang berkaitan dengan Voldemort. Hermione bisa mencari tahu itu nanti.

Hermione melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Aidos, memeluknya. "Saat ini kau bisa santai."

"Aku tak mau kehilanganmu. Kau satu-satunya yang kuanggap teman," gumam Aidos.

"Kau tak akan kehilanganku," jawab Hermione tenang. _Karena aku sebenarnya tak pernah ada._

Dan sehari sebelum keberangkatan ke Hogwarts, untuk ke sekian kalinya mereka tertidur sambil berpelukan.

* * *

**\- to be continue -**

* * *

**~Session Talkshow~**

**Mia**: Aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih loh, buat yang udah review/nge-fav/nge-follow cerita ini XD

**Aidos**: Padahal gaje _-

**Mia**: *tertohok

**Hermione**: Mia tuh bingung mau up chapter ini atau nggak. Soalnya dia belum rampungin chapter buat masa kecil.

**Mia**: Iya nih, bingung huft

**Aidos**: Aku barusan baca draft-nya...

**Mia**: HEH BACA SEMBARANGAN!

**Aidos**: ...dan kayaknya cerita ini bakal agak dark. Ditambah nanti muncul OC yang merupakan **alasan Pangeran Kegelapan bertambah kuat di era 1975-an**.

**Mia**: *nyumpel Aidos pake lakban item

**Hermione**: Sebelum Aidos comel, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	6. (4) Hogwarts

**Disclaimer**:

Dunia **Harry Potter adalah milik JK Rowling**. Aku hanya menyisipkan OC dan menyumbang sebagian besar detail cerita disini secara nyeleneh.

* * *

**PAGI** itu, Hermione dan Aidos berpamitan di rumah. Karena Keluarga Nott tidak bisa mengumbar emosi di depan umum, sementara Caitlyn pasti akan menangis tersedu saat melepas kedua anaknya.

Sikap Thoros pada Hermione agak berbeda semenjak kejadian di Ollivander. Dia tetap ayah yang penyayang dan bertanggungjawab, tapi sekarang lebih terkesan hati-hati dan protektif pada anak gadis satu-satunya.

"Aku akan masuk Slytherin!" tekad Aidos.

"Yah, aku tak kaget. Nott dan Greengrass memang selalu disana," ucap Thoros.

"Kau mau masuk asrama mana, Sayang?" Caitlyn bertanya pada Hermione. Sikapnya tak pernah berubah walau tahu tentang inti tongkatnya.

"Apakah kalau aku tidak masuk Slytherin, aku akan di-cap pengkhianat?" tanya Hermione ragu.

"Tak ada yang akan berani bicara begitu pada anggota keluarga Nott, tenang saja," sahut Thoros.

"Itu artinya, walau kau tidak masuk Slytherin, kau tetap anak kami dan tak akan di-cap pengkhianat," jelas Caitlyn.

Hermione menghela napas lega. "Aku merasa bisa masuk Gryffindor."

"Dan kita bisa bersaing," tawar Aidos. "Persaingan antar asrama."

"Kau tak perlu menawarkan itu," Hermione mengembangkan seringai. "Sepertinya kau bisa rindu padaku jika aku memang masuk Gryffindor nanti."

Aidos merengut pada saudara kembarnya. Mau tak mau mengakui bahwa mereka masih sering tidur bersama. "Kita bisa makan bersama dan bertemu setiap pekan."

"Sepertinya aku akan sibuk di perpustakaan agar menjadi yang terbaik di angkatan kita."

"Dan kita bisa bertemu di perpustakaan juga, sepertinya," Aidos menyeringai.

"Seringlah tulis surat untuk aku dan ayahmu," pesan Caitlyn.

"Sepertinya ayah akan terganggu," gumam Aidos, menggoda ayah mereka yang selalu sibuk.

"Tiga kali seminggu," deham Thoros.

Caitlyn, Hermione, dan Aidos mendengus. Sambil bertukar pandangan geli karena Thoros yang sangat gengsi.

Aidos sudah menggumamkan cibiran seperti, "Kita tidak se-kurang kerjaan itu untuk menulis surat tiga kali seminggu."

Thoros tidak peduli, malah melirik arloji di tangannya. "Sudah hampir jam 11. Cepat, Nott tak pernah terlambat."

Mereka berempat bergegas dan stasiun memang sudah ramai. Tak jauh disamping keluarganya ada keluarga Malfoy, Potter, dan Black.

Caitlyn memeluk kedua anaknya dan menambahkan ciuman di pipi. Sementara Thoros hanya menatap tajam Aidos, mengisyaratkan agar menjaga Hermione dan dirinya sendiri disana.

Kembar Nott langsung menaiki kereta dan Hermione memimpin jalan ke kompartemen yang sering dipakai dia, Ron, dan Harry. Hitung-hitung nostalgia.

Baru saja Hermione ingin mendiskusikan soal pelajaran pada kembarannya, pintu bergeser dan menampilkan pemuda berambut emas dengan mata biru berkilau. Hermione membelalak melihat betapa tampannya cowok itu.

"Erm, boleh aku disini? Yang lain sudah penuh," ucap cowok tampan itu.

"Silahkan," jawab Aidos. Melirik geli kembarannya yang masih memelototi cowok itu.

"Terima kasih," Cowok itu masuk dan mendudukkan diri di depan Hermione. "Aku Evan Rosier. Kalian si kembar Nott, kan?"

Hermione mengatupkan mulut. Mengerutkan dahi begitu mengingat nama Evan Rosier yang mati di Perang Penyihir I. Jika memang dia setampan ini, kenapa tidak magang sebagai model saja daripada menjadi Pelahap Maut?! Hermione tak habis pikir.

"Hermione Nott."

"Aidos Nott," ucap Aidos dengan nada kaku.

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu," ucap Hermione, yang kelihatannya tidak senang sosok amat tampan itu baru muncul sekarang.

_Hell_, bahkan Sirius dan Regulus yang dia tahu akan sangat menawan saja terkesan 'biasa' saat ini, bila dibandingkan cowok di hadapannya. Pubertas memang mengubah banyak hal. Namun Evan Rosier? Di umur yang belia saja dia sudah setampan ini, apalagi saat masa pubertas?!

"Aku tak begitu suka hadir di pesta dansa. Jadi aku tahu ini kali pertama kalian melihatku walau aku selalu tahu kalian," jawab Evan.

Hermione mendengus elegan sementara Aidos menyembunyikan tawa geli dengan dehaman panjang.

"Um, berniat masuk tim Quidditch?" Evan mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

Wajah Aidos berkerut sebelum perlahan tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja!"

Dan mereka berdua langsung berdebat seru tentang Quidditch dan saling meremehkan tim kesayangan masing-masing.

Hermione memutar bolamata mendengar percakapan ini. Dia tak suka terbang, jadi tak bisa menambahkan dengan layak. Pada akhirnya, Hermione hanya berniat membaca salahsatu buku pengantar transfigurasi lanjutan.

Mungkin saja James dan Sirius sudah bertemu Remus. Mengingat Harry pernah bercerita kalau mereka bertiga berada di kompartemen yang sama lalu berteman, sebelum menambahkan Peter sekitar pertengahan tahun. Sangat penting bagi Hermione membiarkan mereka bertemu se-natural mungkin. Dia mengulum senyum saat tahu bahwa sebentar lagi James akan bertemu Lily dan terpesona pada pandangan pertama dengan gadis itu.

Pintu bergeser, menampilkan dua pemuda kelas lima, berambut putih dan platina yang sepertinya baru berasal dari gerbong prefek. Salahsatunya sangat Hermione kenali.

"Halo, Hermione, Aidos," sapa Lucius berseri. Hermione tetap saja masih kaget melihat senyum tulus laki-laki itu mengingat di kehidupan pertamanya, dia selalu mendapat tatapan merendahkan dan cibiran dari Lucius.

"Hai, Lucius," Hermione melirik Aidos yang masih sibuk membeberkan kejelekan Chudley Cannons pada Evan, tak sedikitpun tertarik menjawab sapaan Lucius. Sisi darah murni-nya sangat ingin menjitak Aidos yang tak bersikap sopan.

"Bella dan Primrose mencarimu, Hermione," Lucius mengerutkan kening. Apalagi saat melihat Evan yang bisa masuk sitkom berjudul 'Terlalu Tampan'. "Rosier."

Evan menoleh dan tersenyum miring melihat Lucius. "Malfoy, Warrington. Prefek Perfect Malfoy ada apa ke kompartemen anak 'biasa'?"

Hermione tersedak dengan panggilan akrab yang biasa digunakan Draco di masanya. Bahkan sekarang Hermione dapat membayangkan suara Draco yang mengucapkan, 'Prefek Perfect Granger'. Dia juga terkejut karena ternyata Rosier dan Malfoy tak akrab, padahal mereka satu legiun Pelahap Maut.

Sebelum Lucius menjawab apapun, anak berambut putih disampingnya, yang selama ini hanya mengamati, mengambil alih. "Halo, Kembar Nott. Aku Derrius Warrington."

Mendadak Hermione mengingat sosok berambut putih yang di masanya sering mengamati dirinya, yang sangat tenang bila dibandingkan anak Slytherin yang lain. Cassius Warrington. Sepertinya lelaki keturunan Warrington selalu punya mata setajam itu dan cenderung mengamati daripada berbicara. Dan sepertinya Keluarga Warrington termasuk dari sedikit darah murni yang berada di pihak netral selain Greengrass dan Higgs.

"Halo, Derrius. Aku Hermione Nott."

"Aidos Nott."

"Kau pasti kenal aku, Derrius," Kali ini Evan tersenyum tulus.

"Oh, tentu saja aku tak melupakan dirimu saat bayi, Evan," Derrius mengulum senyum

Evan cemberut.

Kedua cowok itu masuk tanpa diundang. Langsung membicarakan Quidditch dengan yang lain. Sementara Hermione membaca buku dengan tenang.

Pintu kembali bergeser, kali ini menampilkan sosok yang membuat Hermione memutar mata.

"Kulihat hanya kau yang perempuan disini, Hermione," Violina Greengrass berucap lambat-lambat dengan nada merendahkan. "Sangat tidak pantas. Bibi Caitlyn pasti kecewa melihatmu saat ini."

Primrose Parkinson disampingnya mengangguk terlalu cepat. Kalau saja Narcissa juga masuk Hogwarts tahun ini, Hermione sangat yakin Narcissa akan mengerutkan hidung kecilnya melihat keadaan Hermione saat ini. Seolah mencium bau busuk di ujung hidungnya.

Bellatrix yang sebenarnya telah menempuh tahun keempat, tertawa gila. "Oh, tentu saja kita hafal kelakuan teman kecil kita, Violina."

"Tidak pantas?" Hermione menaikkan alis elegan. "_Well_, aku punya Aidos sebagai pendampingku disini. Justru kurasa kalianlah yang tidak pantas bicara seperti itu di depan empat laki-laki muda."

Aidos menambahkan dengan dingin. "Dan aku sama sekali tidak mentolerir orang yang bermaksud, baik sengaja atau tidak, merendahkan adikku. Jadi, kalian boleh menuju kompartemen lain sekarang."

Sementara Evan dengan elegan membuat suara, "Shuh."

Wajah cantik Violina memerah. Sementara Parkinson mati-matian menahan Bellatrix yang siap mengutuk. Mereka bertiga langsung pergi.

Sisi baik dari hal itu adalah Aidos, Evan, Lucius, dan Derrius mengganti topik pembicaraan sehingga Hermione bisa bergabung. Sepertinya mereka baru sadar Hermione hanya diam membaca sejak tadi.

* * *

"Abbot, Hestia."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Black, Sirius."

Hermione mengamati Sirius terlihat tertekan dengan topi diatasnya. Tapi Hermione tahu lebih baik.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Wajah Sirius terlihat bingung dan berjalan ragu menuju meja dengan warna merah-emas. Hermione tak pernah tahu bahwa sebelumnya Sirius tak berniat mengkhususkan diri untuk masuk Gryffindor, sehingga saat ini cowok itu bingung.

"Kau punya teman jika ingin masuk Gryffindor," goda Aidos sambil melirik Sirius penuh arti. "Ayah akan senang."

"Carlisle, Mia."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Evans, Lily."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Dengan geli, Hermione mengamati James yang terpesona pada senyum bahagia Lily.

"Fawley, Eirene."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Greengrass, Alice."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Sejujurnya jika disuruh menikah antar sepupu, aku akan memilih Alice. Dia lucu dan menyenangkan daripada Violina," ungkap Aidos.

Alice merupakan sepupu mereka. Ayahnya merupakan saudara dari ayah Violina dan Caitlyn.

Sementara Hermione hanya mengulum senyum karena Alice akan menikah dengan Frank dan punya anak bernama Neville Longbottom. Hermione baru tahu kalau Neville dan Theo, Daphne, juga Astoria adalah sepupu kedua. Sayang sekali, Hermione lupa siapa nama perempuan yang akan menikah dengan Aidos.

"Greengrass, Violina."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Aku baru tahu dia pintar," bisik Aidos sarkastik. "Apa Topi Seleksi bisa salah?"

"Mungkin," balas Hermione. "Tapi kurasa dia cuma bertingkah bodoh didepanmu."

Aidos mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti.

"Longbottom, Frank."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione sangat terkejut melihat sosok Frank yang sangat percaya diri dan kini sudah menghampiri Sirius penuh semangat. Sama sekali berbeda dengan Neville. Sementara Alice sangat lucu dan menyenangkan. Apa Neville menjadi tak percaya diri karena insiden yang menimpa kedua orangtuanya?

"Lupin, Remus."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Wajah Aidos terlihat berkedut melihat cowok yang berdebat bersamanya menjadi seorang Gryffindor.

Beberapa siswa selanjutnya di urutkan ke Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff. Lalu tibalah saat mereka di seleksi.

"Nott, Aidos."

Dengan penuh percaya diri, Aidos menduduki kursi dan Topi Seleksi langsung berseru, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Nott, Hermione."

Hermione maju dengan anggun, hasil didikan Pureblood yang keras. Saat Topi Seleksi diletakkan di atas kepalanya, Hermione melirik Aidos yang kini menatapnya penuh harap.

_Kita sudah bertemu sebelumnya, nak._

Harapan Hermione adalah suara topi itu hanya bergaung di kepalanya. Tidak terdengar ke orang lain. Apalagi Dumbledore yang saat ini menatapnya dengan sorot mata menilai. Demi apapun, dia belum mau menarik perhatian si Tua Bangka Dumbledore yang hanya bisa mengorbankan Harry, sahabatnya.

Kalian pikir saja. Mereka harus mencari horcrux yang bisa dimana saja dan apa saja tanpa petunjuk. Apalagi Si Tua itu tidak menceritakan dengan jelas kepada Harry.

Sama Ginny aja gak peka, apalagi kode-kode beginian. Harry mana tahu!

_Sangat berani, kalau boleh kukatakan, Nak. Kau masih cerdas, sangat cerdas. Setia kawan? Sudah jelas. Hmm, ambisius? Terlalu ambisius untuk anak seumurmu. Kurasa mungkin karena misimu, eh?_

"Dan aku butuh Gryffindor untuk memuluskan rencanaku," desis Hermione. Tak ingin semua rencana yang sudah disusunnya berantakan hanya karena memasuki asrama tak terduga.

_Kau yakin? Slytherin juga tidak menghalangimu. Ditambah, kau bisa bersama kembaranmu._

"Tolong, Gryffindor."

_Sesuai permintaanmu, Miss—_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione menghela napas. Baru menyadari bahwa satu aula tercengang. Bahkan Dumbledore.

Tentu saja. Seorang Black dan Nott... di Gryffindor? Baru kali ini terjadi.

Baru setelah itu terdengar tepuk tangan meriah dari meja Gryffindor. Hal itu membuat Hermione sedikit rileks dan melangkah anggun menuju tempat disamping Sirius. Lily melambai ringan ke arahnya.

"Ibu akan membunuhku karena masuk Gryffindor, Hermione," gumam Sirius. Wajahnya sudah pucat.

Ternyata Sirius memang tak berencana masuk Gryffindor.

"Kau tak akan dibunuh. Setidaknya dia butuh ahli waris," jawab Hermione sambil menggenggam tangan Sirius. Kalau ayahnya melihat ini, mungkin bibirnya akan berkedut seolah setuju.

"Parkinson, Primrose."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Mereka punya Reggie. Adikku lebih cerdas dan sempurna," bantah Sirius.

"Bibi Walburga terlalu serakah untuk membunuhmu. Seluruh harta dari kepala keluarga saat ini, Paman Alphard, diwariskan padamu jika dia meninggal, kan?" cibir Hermione.

Sirius terlihat lebih tenang. Lalu bertanya, "Kau tak akan dimarahi ayahmu? Kukira Mr. Nott sangat tegas."

"Ayah sudah berkata bahwa aku takkan di-cap pengkhianat walau masuk Gryffindor. Dan ibu menegaskan, walau bagaimanapun aku tetaplah putri keluarga Nott."

"Ayahmu sangat tak terduga."

Sirius dan Hermione menoleh cepat dan berseru kompak, "James!"

Mereka terlalu sibuk bicara sampai tak memperhatikan James di seleksi.

"Halo," James terlihat kesulitan bicara karena Sirius menyerbunya. Sementara Hermione langsung menyeret James untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Sirius dan James langsung berbincang heboh seolah tak bertemu bertahun-tahun, menyeret Remus ke pembicaraan. Sementara Hermione mengalihkan pandangan ke penyortiran dan bertatapan dengan mata biru cemerlang Evan Rosier yang sedang memakai Topi Seleksi.

Cowok itu tersenyum samar pada Hermione. Yang dibalas Hermione dengan cengiran kaku.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Mata Hermione mengikuti sosok Evan yang telah mengambil tempat disamping Aidos. Mata hijau kakaknya langsung bertatapan dengan mata hazel Hermione.

_Bersenang-senang disana, Hermione. Dan hati-hati, kebanyakan Gryffindor tidak ramah pada Nott. Titip salam pada Alice._

Suara Aidos bergaung di kepalanya. Hermione bisa merasakan ucapan kakaknya tulus.

"Snape, Severus."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Ada apa, Hermione?" Lily di hadapannya bertanya, melihat Hermione yang bengong barusan. Berusaha keras menyembunyikan kecewa karena Severus berada di Slytherin. Gadis itu sempat melemparkan tatapan sedih pada teman sejak kecilnya itu.

Hermione menggeleng dan tersenyum. Mengawasi dengan gembira saat James dan Sirius menyapa Lily.

"Aku tahu kau seorang Gryffindor, Hermione!" Alice berkata penuh gaya. "Vio selalu saja berkata kau Hufflepuff yang payah."

"Hei, Hufflepuff tidak payah. Aku punya saudara disana dan dia merupakan calon Auror yang hebat," bantah Frank.

Wajah imut Alice berkerut. "Benarkah?"

Lalu Frank mulai menjelaskan lebih jauh tentang keempat asrama dan Hermione geli melihat tatapan pemujaan di wajah Alice.

Hermione sangat senang mendapat tanggapan hangat dari ibunya soal asrama yang dia masuki, juga ayahnya yang mengirim paket _lotion_ dan parfum dengan deskripsi 'Anti Darah Lumpur' yang membuat Hermione tertawa gila. Tahu kalau ayahnya hanya bercanda.

Ayahnya memang suka bercanda terlalu ekstrim.

Tapi...

Setidaknya di kehidupan kali ini, Hermione kembali ke menara Gryffindor.

* * *

**\- to be continue - **

* * *

**~Session Talkshow~**

**Hermione**: Kenapa update telat, heh?! *jewer telinga Author

**Mia**: *kesakitan* Ya abis bukan salah aku kan kalo draft nya hilang? :(

**Aidos**: Beginilah tipe orang yang dalam hidupnya hanya bisa pasrah. *julid

**Mia**: Yah, intinya terima kasih sudah membaca dan mengirim review untuk fanfic abal ini! XD

**Hermione**: Chapter depan semoga saja sudah bisa masuk ke konflik. *masih bete

**Aidos**: Tapi sepertinya **chapter depan akan lebih lama** mengingat Author kita ini bolak-balik mengulang untuk chapter Tahun Pertama. Plin plan banget emang.

**Mia**: Belum sesuai target aku soalnya :(

**Hermione**: Sok-sokan target, apdet aja telat mulu!

**Mia**: Hehe XD

**Aidos**: Abaikan aja author haha hehe itu. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

**Hermione**: Doakan supaya Mia tidak meng-hiatus-kan fanfic ini~


	7. (5) First Year I

**Disclaimer**:

Dunia **Harry Potter adalah milik JK Rowling**. Aku hanya menyisipkan OC dan menyumbang sebagian besar detail cerita disini secara nyeleneh.

* * *

**MENGHELA** napas, Hermione membaca kembali buku yang sebenarnya sudah dia hafal dari kehidupan pertamanya.

Kitab Mantra Standar.

Yah, pelajaran pertama mereka hari ini adalah Mantra. Tentu saja, _Wingardium Leviousa_ yang legendaris itu.

Hermione membaca ulang karena agak menyenangkan menemukan beberapa hal yang menghilang dari kitab versi terbarunya di 1991. Tapi itu hanya alasan karena sebenarnya dia cukup panik memulai hari ini.

Gadis Nott itu sudah berlatih berkali-kali dengan tongkat Harry, dan semuanya berjalan baik. Sayangnya Hermione masih belum bisa mempercayai bahwa di kehidupan kali ini, dia memegang tongkat Harry.

_Lalu tongkat seperti apa yang akan Harry terima nanti?_

"Hermione!" Suara Lily terdengar, membuat Hermione menoleh cepat ke arah gadis berambut merah itu.

Wajah Lily terlihat cemas. Dia membawa setumpuk buku dan menaruhnya di kursi yang ada di sampingnya. "Aku, aku masih belum bisa mengucapkan bahasa latin dengan lancar!"

Kedua gadis itu berbagi kecemasan yang sama. Namun bedanya, Hermione agak panik karena takut sewaktu-waktu tongkat Harry tidak mematuhinya.

Walaupun itu sia-sia. Karena sebenarnya tongkat itu sudah memilih Hermione.

"Oh, ayolah," Sirius memutar bolamata dengan kelakuan kedua gadis itu yang kini sudah sibuk membahas perhitungan dan teori mantra melayang tersebut. "Itu hanya Mantra Melayang yang bodoh!"

"DIAM!" sentak Lily dan Hermione bersamaan.

Sirius yang merasa diserang hanya bisa nyengir sambil menaikkan tangan, menyerah. Sementara James di sampingnya menepuk pundak Sirius, prihatin.

"Bagaimana jika aku yang paling bodoh disini?" Lily benar-benar cemas.

"Itu pemikiran konyol, Lils. Lagipula ada banyak Muggleborn disini," sahut Hermione.

"Aku punya buku mantra lama dengan petunjuk _pronounciation_ latin di dalamnya," gumam Remus pelan.

"Aku pinjam!" Lily berseru cepat. "Omong-omong, kau Lupin kan? Remus Lupin? Apa aku boleh memanggilmu Remus?"

"Jika kau membolehkanku memanggilmu Lily."

"_Deal_."

James memicingkan mata dengan pemandangan ini. Kali ini Sirius yang menepuk bahunya, prihatin. Walau James masih tidak mengerti untuk apa tepukan di bahunya itu.

Hermione menolak ketika Lily bertanya apakah mereka bisa membaca buku Remus bersama-sama. "Aku tidak punya masalah dengan bahasa latin. Kau bisa memiliki buku itu untukmu sendiri, Lils."

Lily mengangguk mengerti. "Omong-omong, siapa teman sekamarmu, Hermione?"

Walaupun mereka sama-sama Gryffindor, namun mereka ditempatkan di kamar yang berbeda.

"Hanya Alice yang kukenal," Hermione menaikkan bahu. "Aku tak berniat mengenal yang lainnya. Terlalu berisik."

"Kami tebak salahsatunya pasti Brown," Fabian berkata geli.

Gideon melanjutkan, "Mereka selalu lebih nyaring dari penyihir manapun."

"Oh ya? Apa Kembar Prewett berniat mengganti usaha leluconnya dengan usaha gosip?" Seorang gadis yang sangat cantik memicingkan mata, sambil berjalan menuju Lily.

"Yah, ini bukan gosip," kata Gideon.

"Ini informasi," lanjut Fabian.

Kembar Prewett buru-buru menjauh ketika mengenali sosok gadis kedua. "Sampai jumpa, McKinnon, Meadows!"

Kedua gadis itu memutar bolamata dengan kelakuan kembar identik itu. Memang mereka adalah gabungan mematikan untuk Kembar Prewett. McKinnon dengan sikapnya yang tak segan mengkonfrontasi dan Meadows yang siap menyerang dengan argumen handal.

"Nott," Meadows mengangguk kaku kepada Hermione.

"Meadows," Hermione membalas sapaannya, mengingat Dorcas Meadows merupakan teman dansa yang paling disukai Aidos.

"Yah, Nott," McKinnon berdiri memisahkan antara dia dan Lily dengan hati-hati. "Kuharap kau tak punya motif khusus dengan teman sekamar kami. Tidak seperti Lily, kami _mengenal baik_ seperti apa keluargamu."

"Yah, Hermione... Ini Marlene McKinnon dan Dorcas Meadows, mereka salahsatu teman sekamarku," ucap Lily, lalu meringis. "Tapi sepertinya kalian sudah mengenal satu sama lain."

"Bukan hal yang spesial, para Darah Murni harus saling mengenal," ucap Hermione hati-hati.

"Kau tak perlu menolak keras Hermione seperti itu, McKinnon," Kali ini James angkat bicara. "Hermione adalah Nott yang agak berbeda sejak dulu. Dan kini dibuktikan dengan dirinya yang memasuki Gryffindor, alih-alih Slytherin seperti keluarganya."

"Sepertiku," Sirius menggonggong setuju.

Marlene memicingkan mata. "Dan kau bukan orang baik, Sirius Black. Kau bajingan."

"Aku setuju bila kembar Nott agak berbeda dengan rumor keluarganya, aku sendiri suka berbincang dengan Aidos Nott," ucap Dorcas, berusaha membuat Marlene menurunkan dinding pembatas pada Hermione.

"Aku tak tahu apa maksudmu, Marlene," Kali ini Remus yang bicara. Cowok itu selalu mengamati situasi lebih dulu, entah kenapa dia selalu terlihat hati-hati setiap akan mengatakan sesuatu. "Tapi kurasa Nott tak punya motif khusus pada Lily, apapun motif yang kau maksud."

"Yah, motifku adalah berteman," Hermione mengangkat bahu. Menoleh pada Remus. "Dan kau bisa memanggilku Hermione. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan memanggilmu Remus."

Remus mengangguk kasual. "Terima kasih, Hermione."

"Baik. Untuk saat ini aku memilih percaya. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak akan mengawasimu," Marlene menghela napas. "Halo, Hermione. Aku Marlene McKinnon. Sebelumnya kita sering bertemu di pesta tapi kurasa kita saling tak tertarik untuk berinteraksi. Panggil aku Marlene, karena McKinnon adalah nama panggilan untuk ayahku."

Seperti yang diduga, keluarga McKinnon memang supel dan tidak munafik. Mereka akan dengan jelas mengatakan bila tidak suka atau menyukai sesuatu, seperti barusan.

"Halo, Marlene, Dorcas."

Dorcas menjawab seadanya. Gadis itu memang tak pernah bicara banyak. Topik yang bisa membuat dia mendadak cerewet hanyalah politik dan hukum.

"Oh!" Hermione menyadari bahwa dia perlu perpustakaan saat itu juga. Gadis itu berdiri cepat, bersiap meninggalkan Aula Besar. "Aku perlu ke perpustakaan. Kalian bisa ke kelas lebih dulu."

"Aku akan menempatkan bangkumu!" seru Lily yang hanya dibalas Hermione dengan isyarat 'oke'.

Hermione berjalan cepat. Dia punya banyak sekali yang harus di teliti. Riset tentang tongkat, perjalanan waktu, horcrux, cara menjadi animagus, serta merapalkan Fiendfyre.

Di ujung koridor, tanpa sengaja dia menabrak seorang gadis dengan rambut seputih salju.

"Maaf, aku agak buru-buru!" Hermione mengulurkan tangan pada si Ravenclaw. Membelalak ketika melihat kalung dengan tutup botol _butterbeer_ yang dikenakan gadis itu.

Ah, Hermione jadi teringat Luna.

"_Kau memegang takdir yang besar. Jika tidak hati-hati, kau akan kalah. Dan jika kau kalah, tidak akan ada yang berubah_," Suara gadis itu terdengar aneh.

Setelah beberapa saat, Hermione memberanikan bertanya, "Apa?"

"Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu?" Justru gadis itu bertanya balik dengan bingung. "Maaf, terkadang aku mengatakan hal yang mungkin seharusnya tidak kukatakan."

Hermione mencoba memaklumi. Dia tersenyum sekenanya dan mencoba melanjutkan langkah saat gadis itu mengagetkannya dengan berkata.

"_Hati-hati dalam setiap langkahmu, Hermione Granger_."

Nama yang membuat Hermione menoleh cepat dan menatap mata kosong gadis itu.

Tak salah lagi.

Gadis itu Pelihat.

* * *

Karena kejadian barusan, Hermione mengurungkan diri menuju perpustakaan dan memilih langsung pergi ke kelas mantra yang saat ini masih kosong.

Setelah gadis itu mengucapkan nama 'lama'nya, Hermione buru-buru menginterogasi dan kecewa saat gadis itu tak menyadari apa yang barusan dia katakan. Itu jelas bukan akting, karena gadis itu benar-benar bingung.

Hermione membuat catatan untuk mengetahui identitas gadis itu. Mungkin dia Ravenclaw tahun keempat. Yang jelas gadis itu tidak seangkatan dengan Hermione.

Dan mungkin punya hubungan darah dengan Luna. Mengingat beberapa kemiripan aneh di antara mereka.

Melirik arloji, Hermione menyadari masih ada 15 menit sebelum kelas masuk. Dia mengeluarkan buku yang selama ini disembunyikan mati-matian.

Salinan Sihir Paling Hitam.

Hermione menemukannya tergeletak di sudut perpustakaan Nott. Mengingat ayah, ibu, dan Aidos yang bukan penggemar perpustakaan, Hermione yakin bila dia mengambil itu, tidak ada yang akan sadar.

Setelah memastikan sampul depannya diganti dengan sampul Kitab Mantra Standar, Hermione mulai membaca dengan tenang.

"Apa Kitab Mantra Standar mengajarkan cara membuat horcrux?"

Sebuah suara di belakangnya membuat Hermione nyaris jantungan dan menutup buku dengan keras.

"Mengintip seseorang membaca itu tidak sopan," dengus Hermione.

"Aku sejak tadi di belakangmu," Gadis Ravenclaw itu menaikkan bahu acuh. "Kau lah yang tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di depanku."

Hermione meringis. Ternyata karena terlalu terpaku dengan Gadis Pelihat tadi, Hermione tidak menyadari ada seseorang disini.

_Baru saja bertemu Pelihat dan diberi pesan hati-hati, kenapa justru saat ini aku ceroboh sih?!_

Gadis Ravenclaw dengan rambut coklat terang itu menaikkan alis dengan tampang terpaku Hermione. "Kau bisa mendapatkan buku itu. Padahal aku tak yakin Buku Iblis itu akan ada di Bagian Terbatas Hogwarts sekalipun."

"Eh, ini bukan Buku Iblis," Hermione berusaha menjelaskan. "Ini semacam buku keluarga. Memang ada beberapa bagian yang nyeleneh, tapi kebanyakan isinya adalah tentang sejarah keluargaku."

Gadis Ravenclaw itu menatap Hermione datar, jelas tak percaya alasan bodoh gadis itu, namun tetap berkata, "Oh."

Dengan nada yang amat datar dan membuat Hermione merasa kehilangan harga diri.

Lagipula orang waras mana yang akan bereaksi sedatar itu ketika memergoki seseorang membaca buku Sihir Hitam di tahun pertamanya?!

"Er..." Hermione berniat menjelaskan lebih jauh saat pintu terbuka dan Lily, Dorcas, serta Marlene masuk. Di belakangnya menyusul James, Sirius, dan Remus, serta sebagian besar anak Gryffindor tahun mereka.

Gadis Ravenclaw itu hanya menatap datar Hermione yang keringat dingin sendiri. Malah kini sibuk sendiri dengan bacaan lain di mejanya.

Ketika ketiga teman barunya itu sampai, mereka menanyakan kenapa sudah sampai lebih dulu.

Hermione hanya bisa meringis.

Otaknya benar-benar _blank_. Dua kejadian aneh dalam satu hari. Seorang pelihat dan orang tak waras yang memergokinya membaca buku Sihir Hitam dengan tampang datar, seolah itu adalah hal paling wajar yang dilakukan anak umur sebelas tahun.

Ada apa sih dengan para gadis Ravenclaw hari ini?!

Tak lama kemudian, Profesor Flitwick datang dengan penyambutan yang cukup heboh.

Seperti biasa, setelah menjelaskan tentang teori mantra, mereka menguji cara pengucapan.

"_Wingardium Leviousa_."

Semua siswa serentak bergumam. Mereka mengulang itu berkali-kali. Kecuali Hermione yang sedang tidak mood untuk mengulang kata yang sudah bisa diucapkannya sejak dulu.

Tanpa basa-basi atau mengajari Lily cara pengucapan yang benar, Hermione langsung mempraktekkan mantra.

...Dan pena bulu itu naik dengan anggun.

"Woah, pencapaian tercepat! Lima poin untuk Gryffindor," Profesor setengah goblin itu tersenyum riang pada Hermione yang membalas cengiran seadanya.

Di sampingnya, Lily sudah menganga. Dahinya berkerut dan melafalkan mantra dan gerakan tongkat berulang-ulang.

"Evans," James di belakang Lily, mencolek pundak gadis itu. "Gerakan tongkatmu sudah bagus. Tapi kurasa cara pengucapanmu sedikit salah. Itu _Le-vi-oh-sa_, bukan _Le-vi-yo-sa_."

"Oh ya?" Lily menaikkan alis tinggi-tinggi. "Kau sepertinya yang paling pintar di kelas ini."

"Er, Mantra bukan keahlianku, tapi—"

"Kalau begitu kau bisa diam karena aku sulit berkonsentrasi," Wajah Lily hampir semerah rambutnya.

James meringis melihat Lily dengan berapi-api mengibaskan rambut ke arah James. Sirius di sampingnya lagi-lagi menepuk bahu James, prihatin.

Hermione juga menatap James prihatin. Sepertinya mantra _Wingardium Leviousa_ selalu membuat keributan. Mendadak dia bernostalgia tentang awal pertemanan antara dia, Ron, dan Harry. Gadis itu menoleh dan memandang gadis Ravenclaw aneh di belakangnya yang sejak tadi tak bersuara dan kaget.

Bagaimana tidak?

Gadis itu justru tidak mengangkat tongkatnya sama sekali dan masih asyik membaca buku-entah-apa di mejanya.

Tapi alih-alih bertanya pada gadis itu, Hermione malah berbalik seolah tak peduli.

Eh? Ini aneh.

Padahal dia kepo setengah mati sama apa yang dibaca gadis aneh itu. Tapi seolah-olah tubuhnya bergerak sendiri.

Tanpa terasa, pelajaran pertama selesai.

Hermione terlalu larut akan pemikirannya soal dua cewek Ravenclaw itu. Tak sadar ketika Lily meninggalkan kelas dengan berapi-api, disusul oleh Marlene dan Dorcas yang menaikkan alis pada James yang mengangkat bahu, disampingnya Sirius malah nyengir penuh arti.

"Kenapa..."

Gadis Ravenclaw berambut coklat terang itu mendongak dari bukunya karena merasa diajak bicara.

Padahal kelas sudah hampir sepi. Tapi gadis berambut coklat itu masih santai dengan bukunya.

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukan apa-apa di kelas?" Hermione melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Kurikulum Hogwarts tidak menantangku," Gadis itu menjawab datar.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak di tegur?" protes Hermione. "Aku bisa mengadukanmu pada Profesor Flitwick."

Gadis itu menatap Hermione dengan aneh, lalu membereskan barangnya sambil berkata, "Ada yang namanya mantra _Notice-me-not_ di dunia ini."

Masuk akal. Karena barusan dia juga merasa tidak peduli saat melihat gadis itu padahal jelas-jelas dia mau tahu apa yang dilakukan cewek aneh itu.

Hermione baru saja ingin kembali menyangkal, namun gadis itu sudah bicara lagi, "Kau bisa mengadukanku ke Profesor Flitwick. Tapi dia mungkin tidak mengenaliku."

Lalu gadis berambut coklat itu berjalan lebih dulu keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Hermione yang ternganga.

Baru kali ini Hermione menemukan cewek yang lebih sok daripada dirinya.

* * *

"Hei, apa aku keterlaluan pada Evans?" James bertanya saat rombongan Gryffindor berjalan menuju Aula Besar untuk makan siang. "Apa aku terlihat seperti seorang _freak_ yang suka menasihati orang lain sok tua?"

James Potter saat ini belum menyukai Lily secara romantis, setidaknya begitulah menurut Hermione. Cowok itu masih kepikiran karena memang jiwa sosialnya tinggi. Sehingga jika ada orang yang bersikap tidak menyenangkan padanya, dia malah berpikir itu kesalahannya. Padahal belum tentu.

Agak mengingatkan Hermione akan Harry yang terkadang frustasi sendiri untuk menyelamatkan orang yang padahal mungkin saja musuhnya.

Tipikal Potter.

Sirius dan Hermione yang berjalan di sebelah James, saling berpandangan.

"Aku tahu kau bermaksud baik, '_mate_," Sirius berkata hati-hati. "Tapi sepertinya dia hanya agak _mental_."

James mengerutkan kening. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Jangan dengarkan Sirius, James," Hermione buru-buru melotot pada Sirius yang menatapnya _innocent_. "Kurasa Lily hanya agak frustasi karena itu pelajaran pertamanya. Jadi dia agak sensitif."

"Yah, mungkin," tanggap James dengan nada bingung yang masih kentara.

Sirius merentangkan tangan dan membuat James serta Hermione otomatis berhenti. Matanya mengisyaratkan mereka untuk menatap ke satu arah.

Hermione meringis melihat pemandangan Lily dan Severus berjalan beriringan dengan wajah damai. Sementara James terlihat pias.

"Apa aku memang semenyebalkan itu dibandingkan dengan Slytherin berminyak?"

"Kuralat, James," Sirius berucap dengan wajah serius. "Kurasa dia hanya mental padamu. Mungkin kau melakukan sesuatu?"

Melihat wajah James yang makin pias, Hermione menghela napas setelah menyikut Sirius.

"Urusi James. Itu salahmu," desis Hermione. Melangkah menjauh dari meja panjang Gryffindor.

"Kau mau kemana?" Sirius malah ikut berdesis. Mengabaikan James yang berjalan lebih dulu ke meja dengan wajah mendung.

Hermione melirik meja Slytherin dan langsung bertatapan dengan Aidos. "Makan bersama kakakku tercinta."

Sirius mencibir.

Tapi Hermione sudah berbalik dan Aidos yang segera menyadari apa yang ingin dilakukan Hermione, menggeser tempat duduk untuk gadis itu.

Oke, lupakan sejenak kedua gadis aneh itu. Lupakan sejenak hubungan James dan Lily yang makin aneh. Sekarang Hermione harus berfokus pada misi pertamanya untuk mengalahkan Voldemort di zaman ini.

Mendekati para ular.

Ada pepatah yang mengatakan, '_Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer_'.

Jadi untuk mendapatkan informasi yang berguna, Hermione harus bisa berinteraksi dengan banyak orang yang mungkin saja menjadi musuhnya di masa depan.

Dan Slytherin adalah sasaran empuk.

Untungnya dia punya sang kakak yang kini duduk bersebelahan dengan Pangeran Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy.

Mungkin saja hal ini akan mudah jika menggunakan mereka.

"Jadi setelah keluar dari kandang singa, kau memilih masuk penangkaran ular?" tanya Aidos geli.

"Yah kalau ularnya seperti kalian, kurasa aku tidak masalah," balas Hermione ringan.

"Oh, kau tidak tahu, Hermione," Evan berkedip spontan.

Yang membuat Hermione buru-buru membuang muka.

Entah tidak sadar atau justru terlalu sadar dengan pesonanya, Evan terkadang melakukan hal yang menggoda seperti barusan. Apakah cowok itu bahkan tidak sadar para betina Slytherin sudah menatap Hermione penuh permusuhan karena berbicara dengan seorang Evan Rosier?

"Berhenti mengeluarkan godaan murahmu, Rosier," Lucius memutar bolamata dan sebelum Evan protes, dia melanjutkan, "Hermione, perkenalkan teman-teman seangkatanku. Rodolphus Lestrange. Antonin Dolohov. Erik Mulciber. Dan Franz Avery."

Hermione menyunggingkan senyum dengan hati-hati. Tangannya tetap bekerja memotong makanan di hadapannya.

Keempat nama yang baru disebutkan itu menatap Hermione dengan hati-hati juga.

"Jadi inilah sosok yang sempat membuat heboh masyarakat sosial karena menjadi Nott pertama yang memasuki Gryffindor," Antonin berucap dengan nada berat. Mata cowok itu berkilat-kilat.

Hermione mengatur ekspresi wajahnya hati-hati, berusaha tenang menghadapi orang yang hampir membunuhnya di Departemen Misteri sekitar 20 tahun yang akan datang. "Oh, tidak seheboh Sirius yang menjadi Gryffindor pertama di antara para Black."

Kali ini Rodolphus yang merespons. Cowok itu menggeleng. "Kebanyakan tidak kaget. Karena Sirius selama ini memang tidak bertingkah selayaknya bangsawan Black. Berbeda denganmu, Miss Nott. Kau kelihatan sangat normal sehingga itu tidak disangka."

"Apakah menjadi Gryffindor tidak normal?" Hermione menaikkan alis pada pilihan kata pewaris Lestrange tersebut setelah menelan entah suapan keberapa.

"Bukannya tidak normal, Miss Nott," Franz Avery menyahut. "Hanya kau mungkin saja jadi terkontaminasi dengan banyaknya Darah Lumpur di Gryffindor. Hal itu sangat disayangkan."

Hermione menyesap jus labunya dengan tenang.

"Tapi sepertinya kulihat kau bisa berteman baik dengan para Darah Lumpur itu. Evans? McDonald?" Erik Mulciber menyindir.

Gadis itu sudah meletakkan peralatan makan. Berniat mengadu argumen sebelum kakaknya turun tangan.

"Adikku tidak disini untuk kalian pojokkan atau cekoki dengan supremasi Darah Murni kalian," Aidos menatap dingin keempat tahun kelima itu. "Keluarga kami punya prinsip tersendiri dan kurasa bukan pada tempatnya kalian menanyakan itu."

"Ya. Menurutku kalian tidak pantas menanyakan itu pada seorang gadis muda yang mungkin saja punya alasan khusus," Lucius menatap tajam keempat temannya. Walau sebenarnya cowok berambut platina itu agak setuju dengan pendapat mereka, tapi Lucius belum mau mengadakan konfrontasi secara terbuka dengan Keluarga Nott.

Sementara Evan yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Rodolphus masih mengamati. Kelihatan belum ingin ikut campur. Mata biru jernihnya justru menatap Hermione, bertanya-tanya apa motif gadis itu memilih makan siang disini. Dia bukanlah cowok yang hanya bermodalkan tampang, klan Rosier terkenal sebagai manipulator handal.

Cowok ini tahu Hermione Nott tidak akan sebodoh 'itu', untuk makan disini ketika masalah penyortirannya dan Sirius masih menjadi topik panas. Kecuali, Hermione punya tujuan tersendiri.

"Maaf, Aidos, Lucius, kami hanya terbawa suasana," Rodolphus tersenyum erat. "Maafkan kekurangajaran kami, Miss Nott."

Ketiganya mengikuti bergumam serupa.

"Oh, tidak masalah," gumam Hermione licin. "Seperti yang Aidos dan Lucius katakan, aku punya prinsip dan alasan tersendiri."

"Apa kami diperbolehkan mendengar prinsip dan alasan Miss Nott yang brilian?" Franz bertanya halus.

Walaupun perkataan keempatnya sangat sopan, tapi Hermione bisa merasakan bahwa para fanatik Darah Murni ini menunggu Hermione menjatuhkan bom yang membuat mereka bisa menyerangnya mati-matian.

"Tentu saja, Mr Avery."

Tapi sayangnya Hermione sudah memperkirakan ini.

* * *

**\- to be continue -**

* * *

**~Session Talkshow~**

**Mia**: Hermione, kenapa kamu sangat ceroboh di chapter ini?!

**Hermione**: Maaf saja, Mia dan readers. Tapi aku ini adalah orang yang terorganisir, jadi jika ada hal-hal yang terjadi tidak sesuai rencana, aku agak linglung. Itulah kenapa aku minta di tempatkan di Gryffindor karena rencanaku memang disana :(

**Aidos**: Bisa jelaskan kenapa screentime aku dikit gini? :( Padahal **MysteriouSweet** udah bilang buat banyakin scene aku

**Mia**: Kamu kan salahsatu peran utama. Nanti juga ada waktunya. Sabaaaar! *berkilah

**Hermione**: Omong-omong, Mia sangat berterimakasih atas review kalian semua, **dt.20**, **MysteriouSweet**, **cahyuu**, **Ekuivalent**, **Jasmine Flo**, dan semuanya yang mungkin belum disebutkan!

**Mia**: Terima kasih! *tebar bunga

**Hermione**: Ah, buat yang tidak terbiasa, narasi percakapan para Darah Murni ke depannya akan baku terus menerus. Bagaimanapun kan mereka bangsawan penyihir. Jadi maaf bila ada yang tidak nyaman.

**Mia**: Omong-omong, jangan lupa siapkan lebaran dengan ceria untuk yang merayakan! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya!

**Hermione**: Tetap jaga kesehatan dan istirahat yang cukup di rumah!

**Aidos**: *tebar bunga

**Mia**: Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa chapter depan!

**Hermione**: Sampai jumpa!

**Aidos**: *tebar bunga


	8. (6) First Year II

**~Session Talkshow~**

**Hermione**: Halooo~~ Kali ini Session Talkshow di awal aja ya biar kalian gak keburu puyeng abis baca chapter panjang ini :)

**Mia**: Aku berterimakasih untuk yang sudah review, fav, dan follow *tebar confetti

**Aidos**: Mia, tolong jawab pertanyaan **cahyuuu** dan **rossiex** dulu sebelum cuap-cuap.

**Mia**: OH IYA, para readers juga sekalian mem**baca poin** ini.

1\. **Fabian dan Gideon Prewett** adalah tahun keenam **di ceritaku**, jadi sebenernya mereka kakak kelas Sirius dkk. Marlene dan Dorcas berani nyindir karena sebenernya mereka sering ketemu di pesta, dan kembar Prewett sendiri jadi segan sama Marlene Dorcas. Sementara **Molly Prewett** adalah kakak mereka, beda tiga tahun sama mereka, jadi udah lulus dua tahun lalu dan udah nikah sama Arthur Weasley. Kalau _canon_ sih aku gak pasti, mungkin aja pas James dkk tahun pertama Kembar Prewett udah lulus.

2\. **Evan Rosier** dalam _canon_ sebenernya seangkatan sama Voldemort dkk dan mati bersamaan dengan Sirius masuk Azkaban tanpa diadili (karena seingatku dia bersaudara sama Druella). Tapi **di ceritaku**, dia aku buat seangkatan sama Hermione. Sama **visual** nya kebanyakan di _canon_ itu rambut item sama mata item, tapi aku lebih suka Evan versi _bright_ aja gitu dengan rambut emas dan mata biru, wkwk.

3\. Untuk _pairing_, masih terombang-ambing sih. Tapi aku _Regumione Enthusiast_!

4\. Kalau ada yang tidak masuk akal atau pertanyaan iseng-iseng, boleh ditanyakan kok, aku gak gigit. Siapa tau yang kalian tanyakan udah masuk pemikiran aku atau bisa aku tambahin ke _outline_ cerita, kan.

**Aidos**: Mulai chapter depan, bakalan ada semacam _corner_ buat setiap karakter, selang-seling.

**Hermione**: Itu tuh kayak semacam pojok cerita pendek karakter yang muncul yaa. Ga muncul setiap chapter sih cuma mulai chapter depan bakalan muncul. Kalian juga bisa request, misalnya **#Evan_Corner**, **#Aidos_Corner**, dsb.

**Mia**: Kalau gak ada yang _request_, aku akan tampilkan _corner_ sesuai kebutuhan cerita yaa! Karena terkadang _corner_ menampilkan hal-hal sepele diluar _outline_ cerita aku yang kadang perlu dijelasin. Atau cuma buat seru-seruan aja, wkwk.

**Hermione**: Oh iya Mia bilang dia tidak bisa menjanjikan update berkala. Tapi pasti akan di update karena beberapa chapter ke depan sudah mempunyai _draft_!

**Mia**: Oke semua! Sampai jumpa!

**Aidos**: *tebar confetti

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

Dunia **Harry Potter adalah milik JK Rowling**. Aku hanya menyisipkan OC dan menyumbang sebagian besar detail cerita disini secara nyeleneh.

* * *

**SELEPAS** menggumamkan jawaban tenang tersebut, Hermione mengamati keempat Darah Murni yang barusan berusaha menggelar konfrontasi secara halus.

Sejenak mereka terlihat mengerjap dengan nada percaya diri Hermione, tapi kemudian wajah mereka penuh antisipasi. Lucius hanya menatap keempat Darah Murni itu tajam, seolah menyalahkan mereka bila keluarga Nott nantinya mengecam perlakuan tidak baik atas putrinya. Evan menyunggingkan seringai halus. Sementara Aidos memasang wajah tak terbaca.

Walau Hermione tahu cowok ini sedang mengumpatinya dalam kontak batin mereka.

Tapi sayangnya Hermione keburu berpikir bahwa saat-saat seperti inilah yang bisa membuat pemikiran mereka akan Kelahiran Muggle sedikit condong ke arah yang baik. Jadi Hermione memanfaatkan ini.

Setelah mengucapkan mantra '_Muffliato_' secara nonverbal, untuk menghindari makhluk tak diinginkan menguping, Hermione memulai aksinya.

"Siapa bilang aku 'berteman' dengan mereka?" Nada Hermione yang lirih terdengar mencemooh. "Kalian boleh membenci para keturunan muggle itu, tapi kalian tidak bisa menutup mata pada beberapa orang yang mampu dijadikan 'pion'. Mereka punya kemampuan yang beberapa lebih mumpuni daripada kebanyakan Darah Murni. Dan aku sangat bangga dengan salahsatu kemampuanku untuk mengenali individu yang bisa membantuku di masa depan."

Sekelompok Darah Murni disana mengerutkan kening. Kecuali Aidos dengan wajah yang sama datarnya malah mengirim pesan melalui kontak batin mereka.

'_Oh, benarkah?_'

Kalau saja situasinya tidak sedang begini, Hermione pasti sudah menjitak Aidos yang berani mengirim pesan di kepalanya dengan nada sarkastik. Kembarannya ini pasti sadar apa yang dia bilang adalah omong kosong. Jelas, berteman dengan Kelahiran Muggle adalah keinginan Hermione, bukan karena mau menjadikan mereka sebagai 'pion'.

Tapi gadis itu menetralkan wajah dan melanjutkan, "Jadi daripada membenci atau menghinanya, lebih menguntungkan bagi kita untuk bersimpati pada mereka. Tidak ada yang tahu kan, kapan saat yang tepat untuk menggerakkan 'pion' kita?"

Ucapan Hermione membuat kelima Darah Murni itu mengerjap. Evan meminum jus labu, mengulum senyumnya, tak menyangka Hermione punya pemikiran se-brilian itu. Aidos hanya menanggapi dengan helaan napas lembut lalu lanjut memotong daging.

Padahal cowok itu jelas-jelas mengirim pesan di kepala Hermione.

'_Ha-ha. Lucu sekali_.'

Nada sarkastik yang lagi-lagi Aidos kirimkan membuat Hermione mengerling tajam pada kembarannya itu. Sementara si oknum hanya berpura-pura tak ada yang terjadi.

"Yah, diluar dugaan, Miss Nott," tanggap Rodolphus. "Kupikir kau sudah melupakan nilai leluhur kita."

"Aku bertanya-tanya. Leluhur kita tidak pernah mengatakan secara tegas untuk membenci Kelahiran Muggle. Kita memang punya _urusan_ dengan Muggle, tapi kurasa _penyihir_ Kelahiran Muggle adalah hal berbeda. Justru bila kita dengan tegas memeranginya, bukankah mereka akan besar kepala dan merasa sangat hebat sehingga bisa dianggap sebagai ancaman bagi kaum Darah Murni?" Hermione membagikan pemikirannya dengan nada halus.

Lalu dia melanjutkan, "Kita punya aturan sendiri. Mereka memutuskan datang kemari. Maka buatlah mereka menaati aturan kita. Tapi justru penentangan keras yang kita lakukan selama ini yang membuat mereka menjadi serakah dan tidak hormat."

"Tapi Darah Lumpur membuat banyak dari kita kehilangan kemurnian. Darah Murni semakin langka," bantah Antonin.

Hermione bersitatap dengan Aidos, mengulum senyum. Ini adalah topik yang sering diangkat dalam perdebatan antar saudara Nott. Jadi bisa dibilang mereka sudah _expert_ dengan hal ini.

"Apa ini masalah pribadi, Antonin?" sindir Aidos. "Aku terkadang lupa bahwa kau adalah Darah Campuran. Pendapatmu barusan terdengar seperti pendapat _orang awam yang baru beradaptasi dalam lingkungan ini_."

Hermione mengulum senyum dengan kritik pedas saudara kembarnya. Mungkin Aidos tak tahu bahwa Voldemort berpikir serupa, jadi secara tak langsung dia juga mengatakan Voldemort sebagai '_orang awam yang baru beradaptasi dengan lingkungan ini_'.

Sementara wajah Antonin memerah menahan amarah. Dia menahan diri untuk tidak menghantam wajah songong Aidos Nott.

"Aku dan Aidos sudah melakukan studi lapangan mengenai kelangkaan Darah Murni," jawab Hermione hati-hati. "Dan punahnya Darah Murni karena menikah dengan Kelahiran Muggle hanyalah sekitar 2%. Sisanya adalah kemandulan karena perkawinan sedarah, gila sehingga bunuh diri, atau bahkan mati karena perebutan ahli waris. Jadi sebenarnya Kelahiran Muggle tidak se-berpengaruh _itu_."

Mereka semua terdiam. Masih mencerna pernyataan dan memutar otak untuk membantah.

Hermione meluncurkan bom terakhirnya, "Kelahiran Muggle bukanlah berasal dari muggle sepenuhnya. Berdasarkan penelitianku, pasti ada squib di antara pohon keluarga mereka. Justru bila tidak menikahi darah baru, cepat atau lambat kita akan punah dengan sendirinya karena pernikahan sedarah. Jangan bicarakan ritual pemisahan darah, kalaupun jika hal itu melahirkan anak, aku yakin akan ada banyak squib di suatu tempat di masa depan."

Diamnya para Darah Murni membuat Hermione bisa menyampaikan kesimpulan dengan nada lebih cerah, "Jadi daripada repot-repot membencinya, lebih baik memperlakukan mereka sebagai aset cadangan di masa depan, bukan?"

Erik dan Franz sudah membuka mulut. Ingin menyela sebelum Hermione dengan agresifnya bertanya.

"Sebagai Darah Campuran, kau pasti bisa merasakannya, Mr Dolohov. Apakah darah ibumu membuat dirimu melemah? Apakah dengan status darahmu, kau merasa menjadi yang paling lemah? Pikirkan itu."

Keempat Darah Murni yang lain (Lucius, Erik, Franz, dan Rodolphus) menyadari dengan ngeri saat mengingat Antonin Dolohov merupakan salahsatu peringkat teratas dan yang paling berbakat di bidang mantra daripada mereka.

Antonin sendiri pun terkaget dengan logika Hermione. Dia tak pernah memikirkan itu.

Dan menurut sekelompok Darah Murni itu, pendapat Hermione patut dipertimbangkan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Hermione memecah mantra _Muffliato_ dan mengulum senyum sembari meminum jus labunya.

Untunglah sebelum Hermione keceplosan tertawa jahat karena aksinya berjalan lancar, Aidos menyeretnya menuju kelas selanjutnya. Evan mengekor di belakang mereka

* * *

"Itu tadi... brilian, Hermione!" Evan menyeringai. "Tak kusangka kau mampu membuat Darah Murni songong seperti Malfoy, Lestrange, Mulciber, dan Avery menjadi kicep."

Aidos mencibir. "Seakan aku tak tahu kalau kau memperhatikan mereka seperti menonton sebuah pertunjukkan."

"Tentu saja itu pertunjukkan adu kecerdasan antara mereka dan Hermione kita!" Evan berkilah sambil menepuk bahu Hermione sok akrab.

"Terserah apa katamu, Evan. Tapi jika lain kali kau hanya diam tidak berguna begitu, aku pastikan akan melakukan 'adu kecerdasan' denganmu juga," Nada Hermione terdengar ringan tapi di dalamnya tersirat ancaman.

Evan hanya terkekeh. "Ada saatnya aku berguna, Hermione. Tapi bukan sekarang."

Mereka bertiga memasuki Kelas Ramuan yang sudah mulai ramai. Kedatangan dua Slytherin dengan satu Gryffindor membuat semua orang menatap mereka terang-terangan.

"Hermione!" Lily melambaikan tangan, isyarat supaya Hermione duduk di sana. Disampingnya ada Marlene, Dorcas, dan Alice yang justru menyapa Aidos.

"Ai-Ai!"

Nama panggilan yang membuat Hermione dan Evan nyaris menyemburkan tawa. Sementara Aidos memasang wajah datar dengan bibir menipis.

Aidos memang menyukai Alice di antara sepupunya yang lain, tapi rasanya sudah lama sekali dia membolehkan gadis itu memanggilnya begitu lagi.

"Sampai jumpa, Ai-Ai," bisik Hermione dan berjalan meninggalkan kedua Slytherin itu.

Seiring perjalanannya menuju Lily, Hermione mengingat hal yang juga harus dia kerjakan dari sekarang.

'Berteman' dengan Severus Snape.

Hermione tahu si tua Dumbledore tidak menaruh minat apa-apa pada Slytherin berminyak itu saat ini. Jadi Hermione berniat 'menyelamatkan' nya sebelum menjadi pion Dumbledore.

Bukanlah tanpa alasan kenapa anggota DA lama kebanyakan meninggal, Hermione mengira hal itu karena motto gila Dumbledore yang selalu mengatakan, 'Untuk kebaikan yang lebih besar.'

Kebaikan yang lebih besar, _my ass_.

Itu bukanlah sebuah kebaikan jika memerlukan _tumbal_. Kenyataannya, anggota lama DA sebagian besar meninggal di zamannya.

Menurut Hermione, Dumbledore dan Voldemort mempunyai beberapa kesamaan. Salahsatunya adalah mengorbankan para 'pion' saat diperlukan.

Jangan kira Hermione juga sudah lupa Sirius Black mendekam di Azkaban selama 12 tahun lamanya dan Dumbledore hanya membiarkannya saja padahal tahu kebenarannya? Hah!

Kali ini Hermione bertekad untuk membuat Harry dan Neville tumbuh bersama kedua orangtuanya. Menghindarkan Sirius dari Azkaban.

Juga membiarkan Severus Snape tumbuh dengan bahagia walaupun tidak bisa memiliki Lily.

Dari ujung mata, Hermione mendapati bahwa Snape duduk tidak jauh dari Aidos dan Evan.

"Itu kakakmu, Hermione?" tanya Lily berbinar setelah Hermione terduduk di sampingnya. "Yang berambut coklat?"

"Imut, kan?" Marlene menyeringai.

"Nott tidak akan suka dengan perkataanmu barusan, Marlene," Dorcas yang sering berbincang dengan Aidos di pesta, angkat bicara.

"Yah, yah," Marlene mengibaskan tangan. Dengan penuh gaya, dia menyelipkan rambutnya ke sela-sela jepit bunga kecil yang di sematkan dekat telinga. "Aku sudah bosan bertemu Aidos Nott. Tapi siapa cowok ganteng berambut emas di sampingnya?"

"Uh-huh. Harus kuakui dia sangat tampan!" Alice berseru setuju. "Apalagi saat dia nyaris tertawa karena sapaanku pada Aidos, dia seolah bersinar!"

"Kelihatannya aku juga belum bertemu cowok itu di pesta manapun," gumam Dorcas sambil mengingat-ingat. Padahal keluarga Meadows yang terkenal sebagai politikus handal wajib mengenal setiap penghuni Inggris Sihir.

"Dia Evan Rosier. Katanya dia tidak terlalu suka hal-hal remeh seperti pesta."

"Rosier yang itu?! Sayang sekali," Marlene berdecak. "Apa gunanya wajah ganteng itu kalau tidak dipamerkan saat pesta?"

"Apa maksudmu Rosier yang itu?" Lily mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti. "Namanya Evan, ya. Nyaris seperti nama belakangku."

"Tapi kurasa Evan Evans maupun Lily Rosier tidak cocok sama sekali," Cibiran Marlene dihadiahi pukulan di bahu oleh Lily.

"Marlene tidak bermaksud apa-apa sih," Dorcas mengangkat bahu, memilih menjawab pertanyaan Lily. "Keluarga Rosier terkenal karena keindahan parasnya namun perilaku yang berbanding terbalik alias tidak setia."

"Kurasa tidak semua. Evan Rosier tidak begitu menyukai pesta padahal wajahnya sangat tampan, jelas itu mengatakan _sesuatu_," bela Alice. Semenjak mendapat 'petuah' dari Frank mengenai Hufflepuff, Alice Greengrass bertekad untuk tidak menyamaratakan semua orang. "Lagipula ibu Narcissa seorang Rosier tapi dia kelihatan baik-baik saja bagiku selama ini."

"Yeah, tapi dia arogan," ceplos Marlene. "Aku lupa kapan, tapi dia pernah menghardikku hanya karena aku tersedak saat minum teh."

Hermione dan Alice kompak berpandangan geli. Sampai Hermione membuka suara, "_Well_, kau belum bertemu sepupu kami, Violina. Dia terlalu terobsesi menjadi 'wanita yang seharusnya'."

"Kurasa aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya. Membayangkan anak seumur kita bertingkah menyebalkan begitu membuatku merinding," Marlene menggelengkan kepala dengan dramatis.

"Itu kan hanya karena kau yang tidak mau menaati aturan," desis Dorcas, lelah menghadapi sikap pemberontak seorang Marlene McKinnon.

Mereka tak sempat berbicara lagi lantaran Sirius, James, Remus dan seorang anak yang mirip tikus datang merecoki mereka. Walaupun sebenarnya hanya Sirius dan James yang mengganggu mereka.

Hermione hanya menatap tajam mereka karena mengenali bahwa anak yang mirip tikus itu adalah Peter Pettigrew.

Tak lama Slughorn datang dan memulai pelajaran.

Hermione berdeham. Mempersiapkan diri untuk 'menarik' atensi Severus Snape. Setidaknya jika belum bisa menjadi teman, mereka bisa jadi rival dulu.

Seperti biasa, Slughorn lebih dulu menjelaskan teori umum dari ramuan dan alat-alat apa saja yang digunakan.

Agak sulit untuk menjawab saat Lily di sisinya juga sama agresif dengannya saat di hadapkan dengan pertanyaan. Gadis itu _terlalu_ bersemangat.

Hermione hanya meringis.

Apakah seperti ini perasaan para teman seangkatannya saat melihat Hermione Granger menjawab pertanyaan guru tanpa henti?

Aidos yang tahu sedari tadi Hermione kesulitan untuk menjawab, menaikkan alis padanya ingin tahu. Bukannya apa-apa, walau adik kembarnya itu brilian, biasanya justru gadis itu merasa 'biasa saja' dengan seluruh pengetahuannya.

Jadi kenapa tiba-tiba dia mendadak bersikeras untuk menunjukkan ke-brilian-nya?

Apalagi ini Ramuan. Seingat Aidos, subjek kesukaan Hermione kan Rune Kuno dan Aritmancy. Yang baru menjadi pelajaran wajib saat tahun ketiga. Lalu kenapa...?

_Hih. Kepo._

Suara Hermione di kepala Aidos yang muncul mendadak membuat cowok itu bersungut-sungut.

_Kepo?_

_Istilah muggle._

Wajah Aidos sangat kesal ketika Hermione menjulurkan lidah padanya dengan gerakan mengejek. Cowok itu tidak mengerti kata-kata dan gestur yang Hermione tunjukkan, tapi entah kenapa Aidos merasa terhina...?

"Jadi, apakah ada yang mengetahui bahan dari _Cure for Boils_?" Slughorn bertanya dengan ceria ke seluruh kelas.

Terdengar bisikan-bisikan tak yakin akan bahan. Lily malah kini gelagapan membolak-balik bukunya.

"Lily...?" Hermione bertanya saat Lily belum juga menjawab.

"Aku lupa nama satu bahan, Hermione. Seharusnya ada di sini..." desis Lily.

"Apa aku boleh menjawabnya?" bisik Hermione. Tak ingin ujug-ujug langsung jawab. Bagaimana jika Lily justru tersinggung dan menganggap tingkahnya nanti sombong? Walau yah, menjawab pertanyaan guru itu kan hak setiap murid.

Wajah Lily terlihat bingung. "Justru jika kau tahu, kau seharusnya langsung menjawab, Hermione. Kenapa kau malah bertanya padaku?"

Dorcas di samping Hermione terlihat mengerti kenapa gadis itu bertanya pada Lily. "Melihat dari tingkahmu kurang dari sejam ini, Lily, kupikir Hermione berpendapat kau ingin menjawab _semua_ pertanyaan Slughorn."

"Benar," Marlene mengangguk. "Walau aku masih belum percaya padanya. Tapi aku mengapresiasi tindakannya barusan. Kupikir Hermione akan merasa tidak nyaman jika kau beranggapan dia mencuri bagianmu?"

"Hermy-ku selalu punya sikap terbaik!" Alice menahan suaranya, tapi Hermione memutar bolamata dengan panggilan konyol Alice.

"Oh," Lily mendadak menyadari kelakuannya. Wajahnya memerah malu. Gadis itu terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi kemudian hanya berbisik, "Jawab saja, Hermione. Kau punya hak menjawab yang sama denganku."

Hermione tersenyum simpul. "Terima kasih, Lily."

Jadi dia mengalihkan pandangan lagi ke depan kelas. Hermione tahu Slughorn sempat melirik ke arah diskusi kecil mereka barusan, tapi entah kenapa profesor tua itu belum menyela.

Apalagi fakta belum ada yang menjawab. Padahal Hermione yakin Severus Snape lebih dari kompeten untuk menjawab pertanyaan kecil ini.

"Kalau boleh Profesor Slughorn...?" Hermione mengangkat tangannya. Kali ini tidak setinggi di kehidupan lamanya —terima kasih kepada Darah Murni dan segala etiket _sialan_nya, jadi saat ini dia memang merepresentasikan gadis Darah Murni yang ingin mencoba menjawab pertanyaan.

"Silahkan, Miss Nott."

Hermione meringis. Sepertinya ajaran keras etiket dari Caitlyn Nott sudah meresap ke tubuh barunya ini sehingga dia sendiri tak bisa bertingkah se bar-bar dulu. Sayangnya perubahan ini membuat banyak anak menatapnya sebelah mata.

_'__Putri Darah Murni? Hah!'_

_'Yaampun. Aku bahkan terkejut saat ada gadis Darah Murni yang benar-benar mencoba di kelas!'_

_'Kupikir gadis Darah Murni tidak diperbolehkan punya pendapat sendiri asalkan berhasil melahirkan ahli waris?'_

Cukup sudah. Hermione tidak tahan.

Dia tadinya bermaksud hal ini hanya untuk membuat Severus Snape me-_notice_ dia. Tapi kelihatannya hal ini menjadi berkembang lebih dari itu.

"Hampir sama seperti kebanyakan, ramuan ini ditemukan oleh Zygmunt Budge. Dan _Cure for Boils_ atau Ramuan Penyembuh Bisul punya bahan-bahan antara lain: jelantang kering, 6 tanduk ular, 4 siput bertanduk yg sudah direbus, lendir flobberworm dan 2 duri landak," tutur Hermione. Memastikan jawabannya terdengar percaya diri dan tidak _text-book_.

Pantas saja dulu Snape sinis tentang Hermione yang _mengatakan_ dengan tepat seluruh isi buku. Karena memang menghafal bukanlah cara belajar yang benar-benar membantu, kecuali untuk sejarah. Untung saja saat itu Hermione mengerti cara kerja ramuan dan mampu mengerjakannya dengan baik di setiap ujian.

Hampir separuh kelas terperangah. Apalagi para Slytherin yang memandangnya sebelah mata.

Slughorn kelihatan tersenyum sangat lebar. "Bagus sekali, Miss Nott. Lima poin untuk Gryffindor."

Hermione mengangguk berterimakasih.

"Tapi aku bisa menambahkan poin lagi jika kau mau menjelaskan cara pembuatannya dengan kata-katamu sendiri?" tawar Slughorn. Kelihatan tertarik dengan gadis Darah Murni yang _benar-benar belajar_.

Karena kebanyakan gadis Darah Murni dipersiapkan untuk menikah dan sebagian besar menganggap pelajaran tidak sepenting menemukan calon suami potensial. Tidak perlu jauh-jauh mengambil contoh, ada Primrose Parkinson disana.

Hermione menyambut tawaran itu. "Tentu saja, Profesor."

Yah, Slughorn tidak tahu apa yang menimpanya nanti.

Dan Severus Snape harus mengaguminya kali ini.

* * *

Tak terasa sudah hampir dua bulan Hermione menjalani tahun pertama di Hogwarts.

Insiden di kelas Ramuan berjalan hampir sesuai ekspektasi Hermione.

Slughorn segera memberi poin besar pada Gryffindor, yang membuat tatapan meremehkan itu cukup berkurang. Selepas itu, dia dan Lily diundang ke 'klub eksklusif' alias Klub Slug.

Walaupun dia tidak bisa mengetahui langsung reaksi Severus Snape, Hermione bisa tahu beberapa hari kemudian dari Lily yang mengumumkan bahwa Snape terkesan dengan jawaban Hermione yang cukup di luar ekspektasi untuk gadis Darah Murni.

Dan Hermione harus menahan untuk memutar bolamata karena status barunya ini.

Menjadi Darah Murni tidak selalu menyenangkan, ternyata.

Selama kurang dari sebulan ini, Hermione kerap bertukar pendapat dengan Antonin, Rodolphus, Mulciber, Avery, dan Lucius. Entah kenapa, gadis itu menyadari dengan geli saat para cowok kelas lima itu mulai respek padanya dan benar-benar mengurangi gangguan untuk Kelahiran Muggle.

Hermione tak bisa lebih bersyukur.

Saat ini Hermione ada di perpustakaan bersama Aidos dan Evan. Lily berkata dia punya beberapa diskusi dengan anak-anak Ravenclaw. Tadinya Hermione malah ingin mengajak James dan Sirius. Tapi kedua cowok itu menolak mentah-mentah saat tahu tempat tujuan.

"Mohon maaf, Hermione. Aku punya urusan lain," James terlihat agak bersalah.

Sementara Sirius merangkul bahu cowok itu. "Yah, _kita_ punya urusan lain."

Hermione hanya menyipitkan mata curiga. Dia tak pernah tahu pasti kapan para cowok ini melakukan lelucon, tapi gadis itu bisa merasakan itu tak lama lagi akan terjadi.

"Ssst!" Itu adalah suara Evan saat mereka berdua sedang terdiam membaca buku. "Pemandangan langka."

Hermione menoleh cepat, ingin mengomeli Evan karena mengganggu. Tapi langsung terdiam begitu melihat arah yang ditunjuk Evan, gadis itu mengerutkan dahi.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Aidos tertarik.

"Derrius dan tunangannya," Evan terdengar geli.

Di sudut mati perpustakaan, Derrius Warrington kelihatan sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis sambil mengelus kepalanya. Cowok itu kelihatan mengangguk dan tersenyum saat berbicara dengan gadis itu. Tatapan penuh cinta cowok itulah yang membuat Hermione keheranan.

Jarang sekali Derrius kelihatan hanya fokus pada satu orang. Selama ini, Derrius dikenal sebagai observator yang mengagumkan, karena mampu mengetahui hal-hal yang tidak orang lain perhatikan. Tapi sekarang?

Bahkan Hermione tidak kaget jika bom meledak di samping mereka dan Derrius tidak akan sadar.

Hermione menyipitkan mata dan menyadari sesuatu. Dia memukul-mukul lengan Evan dengan brutal.

"Aw, Hermione! Kemana semua etiketmu?" gerutu Evan.

"Siapa gadis itu? Dia lebih tua dari kita kan?"

"Ada apa?" Aidos menyipitkan mata hijaunya curiga. "Kau kelihatan panik, Saudari."

Tapi Hermione saat ini sepenuhnya mengabaikan saudara kembarnya dan meneror Evan.

"Evan!" desis Hermione tak sabar.

Tentu saja bukan tanpa alasan Hermione mendadak tidak sabar.

Demi Merlin, ITU ADALAH SI GADIS PELIHAT!

Hermione berusaha melacak kedua gadis Ravenclaw yang mengganggu pikirannya sebulan ini, tapi tak pernah berhasil mengetahui nama mereka.

Evan mengelus lengannya akibat penganiayaan Hermione barusan sebelum menjawab, "Dia Ravenclaw tahun ketiga. Namanya Pandora."

"Hanya Pandora? Tidak ada nama keluarga?" desak Hermione.

"Kurasa dia punya tapi lebih memilih menyembunyikannya," Evan mengangkat bahu. "Yang jelas, dia adalah tunangan Derrius dan aku beberapa kali melihatnya saat kecil."

Hermione termenung.

Gadis bernama Pandora ini seharusnya punya hubungan dengan Luna, bahkan jika pada akhirnya dia tidak menikahi ayah Luna. Karena kesamaan mereka tidak terbantahkan.

Kalung berliontin tutup botol butterbeer hanya salahsatunya.

"Apa dia terkait entah bagaimana dengan Xenophillius Lovegood?" tanya Hermione setengah linglung.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Evan terlihat kaget.

"Itu benar?"

Evan mengangguk tegas. "Itu benar. Tapi tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Xenophillius Lovegood kerap mengganggu Pandora. Derrius sempat membicarakan hal ini denganku."

"Mengganggu bagaimana?" Aidos bertanya lambat-lambat. Kelihatan tidak suka dengan hal-hal yang tidak berjalan pada tempatnya.

"Seperti sering menyembunyikan sepatunya, buku-buku, dan hal semacam itu," dengus Evan.

Aidos mengangguk setuju. "Jika itu sering terjadi, maka itu sudah kelewatan. Apa yang dilakukan Derrius?"

Evan menggeleng. "Derrius tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku tidak tahu, tapi kelihatannya keluarga Warrington belum bisa mengumumkan pertunangan mereka dan itu harus tetap rahasia. Aku bicara pada kalian karena kupikir Derrius tidak akan keberatan jika kalian tahu."

"Pandora..."

"Kenapa, Hermione?" tanya Aidos.

"Apa kalian pernah berpikir kenapa identitas dan statusnya sebagai tunangan Derrius dirahasiakan?" Hermione mulai membuat spekulasi.

"Aku tidak pernah benar-benar memikirkannya," Evan mengerutkan dahi. "Keluarga Warrington selama ini selalu merahasiakan soal pertunangan dan kita selalu tahu di saat-saat terakhir sebelum mereka menikah."

"Tidak," Hermione berkata tegas. "Kupikir dia dirahasiakan untuk keamanannya sendiri."

"Itu menjelaskan kenapa Derrius kelihatan menerima walaupun dia disembunyikan. Karena tatapan Derrius menunjukkan bahwa dia sanggup mengumumkan Pandora pada dunia kapan saja," Aidos berpendapat.

Hermione lanjut berkata dengan hati-hati.

"Bagaimana jika dia seorang Pelihat? Sudah jelas dia membutuhkan semua perlindungan itu, kan?"

* * *

**\- to be continue -**


	9. BONUS 1

**[FILE #1] Pertemuan Pertama**

[Bonus Chapter]

_5k words_

* * *

**DALAM** setiap hal pasti ada yang namanya pertama kali.

Termasuk pertemuan Hermione dengan para Marauders, pewaris Darah Murni papan atas, bahkan dengan teman gosip sosialita seperti Narcissa dkk.

* * *

Kita _flashback_ dulu ke masa-masa dimana Hermione masihlah bocah yang belum bisa melakukan apa-apa alias umur satu tahun. Buat cakar-cakar gemas aja rasanya sungkan.

Disitulah pertama kali Caitlyn membawa Hermione menemui keluarga besar Greengrass dan sepupu-sepupunya yang gak kalah unyu.

Sebenarnya sih dia sudah bisa dibawa keluar dari berbulan-bulan lalu tapi memang dasarnya Caitlyn yang parno, dia pikir masih rentan membawanya, takut kenapa-kenapa. Mana kembar.

Jadi Ginevra Greengrass _nee_ Prewett menyabarkan diri. Sosok ibu Caitlyn yang penyayang itu membolehkan asal Caitlyn membawanya ke Greengrass Manor setelah kedua bocah itu berusia genap satu tahun. Sang nenek tidak ingin ketinggalan banyak waktu melihat perkembangan cucu kembarnya.

Daaaan... saat itulah memori pertemuan antara **Violina**, **Alice**, dan **Julian** dimulai. Mereka ditinggalkan oleh para ibundanya yang justru nge-teh dengan santai seolah lupa anak.

Dibandingkan dengan Kembar Nott, Violina memang yang paling tertua. Sementara Alice lahir di bulan yang sama dengan kembar Nott, hanya saja di akhir bulan. Dan Julian masih berada di kereta bayi, dia baru berumur 4 bulan waktu itu.

Layaknya senioritas, Violina memaksa Hermione memainkan boneka-bonekaan dengannya.

Jiwa dewasa Hermione tentu saja menolak. Jadi dia memilih ngumpet di belakang Aidos, kembarannya yang masih menatap berkeliling pada rumah megah yang tidak dikenali. Cowok itu mengerjap-ngerjap layaknya malaikat mungil.

Violina pun menyerah dengan mudah, karena walau bagaimanapun mereka kan baru bertemu. Dia menata rumah bonekanya sendirian.

Alice yang kadar keimutannya sudah menggelora sejak kecil, beranjak susah payah menuju Hermione yang masih anteng nemplok di belakang kembarannya. Kelihatan banget mau kenalan.

Namanya juga bocah ya, bukannya mengulurkan tangan dia malah menggenggam dua tangan Hermione.

"Alice," ucap Alice dengan nada khas anak-anak. Lalu dia menunjuk-nunjuk keranjang bayi di dekat mereka. "Julian. Adik."

Hermione sebenarnya masih bingung apa maksud dari keranjang bayi yang ditinggalin gitu aja di antara sekumpulan bocah. Mau kenalan aja tuh bayi belum bisa ngomong apa-apa. Nanti kalau ribet pup atau pipis dan segalanya, mana ngerti para bocah ngurusinnya???

Belum lagi kalau nanti mereka bisa akrab dan memutuskan main lari-larian terus keranjangnya ketendang, gimana?!

Untung di kehidupan kali ini, Hermione gak berniat jadi orang barbar yang disamper sama _Troll_. Dia mau mengubah sosoknya jadi cewek anggun aja kali ini.

"_Hermione_," Hermione menggoyangkan kedua tangannya yang digenggam sama Alice. Pengucapannya belum tepat banget tapi setidaknya dia sudah berusaha.

Belajar ngomong susah juga ya.

Lalu Alice melirik penuh makna pada Aidos yang langsung dibalas bocah itu dengan, "Aidos Nott."

Gak tahu kenapa semenjak bisa mengucap namanya dengan tepat, Aidos ini jadi ngucap nama lengkapnya dengan nada songong. Sudah ada bibit-bibit arogan sejak kecil. Ajaran Thoros pastinya.

Lagipula nama _Aidos Nott _terlalu gampang diucapkan. Jadi bukan salah Hermione kan kalau namanya susah diucapkan dengan lidah bocah.

Di saat itulah Violina memilih berbalik dengan agresif ke arah mereka. Merasa terganggu dengan perkenalan para sepupunya sementara dia dibiarkan bermain sendirian.

_Grep!_

"Kalian harus main!" Violina sudah menarik tangan Hermione dan Alice menuju rumah boneka yang sudah setengah dia tata dengan rapi.

"Gak mauuu!" Dengan dramatisnya, Hermione melepas genggaman tangan Violina.

Sekali-kali bertingkah seperti bocah melepas stress juga ternyata.

"Gak mau main kalau boneka Felice gak jadi punya Alice!" Sahutan dari Alice berbeda lagi.

Hermione tidak tahu apa itu Boneka Felice tapi yang jelas wajah bocah Violina langsung masam.

"Boneka Felice kan punyaku! Gak boleh!"

"Ya sudah aku dan Hermione tidak akan main!"

_Good job_ juga ini kelakuan calon Mama Neville sejak batita. Sudah bisa bernegosiasi.

"Kalian harus mau!" Mata coklat Violina sudah berkaca-kaca.

Sementara Aidos yang sudah selesai meresapi Greengrass Manor dalam memori, akhirnya membuka suara.

"Tidak boleh memaksa," ucap Aidos. "Ayah Thoros bilang suatu paksaan tidak akan berjalan lama. Bisa saja kamu dituruti saat ini. Namun nanti? Saat paksaanmu sudah membosankan, maka semua orang akan memunggungimu. Kamu harus hargai pendapat mereka."

Hermione melongo dengan perbendaharaan kata dan lafal Aidos yang cukup jelas untuk anak seusia mereka. Memang gak salah Aidos adalah kembaran cewek yang pernah dijuluki Penyihir Paling Brilian di Zamannya.

Tapi omong-omong... apa sih yang diajarkan Thoros pada pewarisnya itu?

Sementara Alice menatap sepupu yang baru dia temui hari ini dengan berbinar, Violina menunduk dalam merasa tertohok.

Tapi rupanya omelan Aidos tidak berhenti disitu.

"Dan kalian para gadis. Memangnya kenapa dengan bermain? Kalian bisa bermain sebentar. Hormati orang yang mengajak kalian, setidaknya."

_Tidaaaaaak. Thoros meracuni apa dalam pikiran Aidos yang polos sampai jadi sok tua gini?_

Sayang sekali saat itu kontak batin mereka belum kuat, jadi Hermione tidak bisa mencari tahu apa yang dijejelkan Thoros ke kepala mungil Aidos. Karena di Dunia Sihir, kontak batin kembar secara otomatis baru akan menguat saat mereka berumur tiga tahunan.

Aidos sudah berkacak pinggang. Sosoknya yang serupa malaikat mungil sudah lenyap bersamaan dengan omelan tuanya.

"Kalian minta maaf," titah Aidos.

Untuk mengurangi comelan Aidos, akhirnya Hermione memilih menuruti kembarannya dan bermain sebentar. Alice hanya beriya-iya dengan penuh keimutan.

Sementara Violina menatap Aidos terpesona.

Baru kali ini ada orang yang membela dirinya. Ibunya, Seraphina Greengrass _nee_ Malfoy selalu menyalahkan Violina tanpa ingin tahu kasusnya. Ayahnya, Carus Greengrass sibuk mengurusi kediaman selaku anak sulung, tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar bermain bersama Violina.

Dan melihat ada orang yang membelanya membuat Violina menatap sosok sepupunya dengan tatapan baru.

"Apa kamu... mau ikut bermain?" Violina menawarkan dengan unyu. Tidak mengerti juga kenapa dia menawarkan padahal Aidos kelihatan bukan cowok yang menikmati bermain boneka.

Wajah Aidos ngeri sesaat. "Tidak. Aku mau mengabari bibi untuk menjemput Julian. Dia sepertinya kepanasan."

Dari tatapan Violina yang mengikuti Aidos menuju ujung lorong, Hermione mengerti itulah saat pertama cewek itu mengembangkan respek pada Aidos.

Respek yang berkembang menjadi rasa suka seiring tahun.

Mereka masih 1 tahun, loh!

Hermione tidak tahu ini salah Aidos yang terlalu baik atau Violina yang jiwa bapernya ternyata sudah muncul di umur semuda itu.

* * *

Hermione Nott pertama kali bertatap muka dengan **Lucius Malfoy** adalah ketika dia berumur 5 tahun. Sementara Lucius sekitar 9 tahun.

Mereka bertemu dalam makan malam resmi yang diselenggarakan keluarga Malfoy untuk aliansi terdekatnya. Sehingga itu merupakan makan malam yang hanya dihadiri sedikit keluarga.

Dan ternyata keluarga Nott sudah menjadi aliansi dekat dengan Malfoy selama beberapa generasi.

Selain Crabbe dan Goyle, yang mengejutkan mereka juga mengundang Keluarga Lovegood. Karena ternyata ibu Lucius adalah seorang Lovegood.

Setelah Hermione pikir, semua masuk akal kenapa _saat itu_ Luna 'hanya' dikurung di Malfoy Manor, bukan disiksa sepertinya. Karena ternyata Lucius masih mementingkan salahsatu kerabat dari pihak ibunya.

Lucia Malfoy _nee_ Lovegood mempersilahkan para tamu untuk menikmati pembicaraan sejenak selama makan malam disiapkan.

Untungnya meja diatur sedemikian rupa sehingga orangtua berhadapan dengan orangtua dan anak-anak punya _spot_ sendiri.

Entah kebetulan atau suatu kesengajaan, Lucius Malfoy duduk di sampingnya.

Bocah pirang 9 tahun itu menatap Hermione dan Aidos penasaran. Jelas mengabaikan Crabbe dan Goyle yang langsung manyun, juga Xenophillius yang kelihatannya malah senang diabaikan oleh sepupunya.

"Jadi kalian adalah si Kembar Nott yang terkenal itu. Ayah cukup sering membicarakan kalian," tutur Lucius hati-hati.

Hermione memuji dalam hati nada aristokrat murni Lucius yang sudah sempurna bahkan sebelum dia memasuki Hogwarts. Sementara Aidos menjawab tak kalah diplomatis.

"Kuharap Lord Malfoy membicarakan hal-hal yang baik tentang kami, Lucius," Aidos memilih memanggil Lucius dengan nama depan karena mereka sedang berada di perjamuan resmi dan berniat melanjutkan aliansi antara Nott dan Malfoy itu sendiri.

Karena Hermione jelas tahu Aidos tidak suka pada Lucius. Kontak batin mereka saat ini dipenuhi oleh Aidos yang tak henti memperingatkannya soal 'Slytherin sejati' dan 'jangan termakan rayuan si pirang'. Padahal Hermione cukup yakin saudaranya mempunyai _culture shock_ tersendiri karena _manner_ Lucius yang lebih tertata daripada dirinya sendiri.

Membuat Hermione menahan dengusan. Apa sih yang diharapkan dari anak berumur 5 tahun?!

"Ayah sempat membicarakan fenomena kembar Nott yang baru terjadi setelah beberapa abad ini. Sehingga kalian terkenal menjadi Kembar Nott yang pertama."

Hermione mengangguk dan memutuskan bicara, "Itu bukannya hal luar biasa sebenarnya. Ibu kami memiliki darah Prewett kental yang sering melahirkan kembar di Dunia Sihir. Bahkan pewaris Prewett saat ini juga kembar."

Lucius malah memandangnya aneh. "Aku tidak yakin tapi aku sempat membuat teori bahwa salahsatu dari kalian tidak akan bisa hidup lama, atau salahsatu dari kalian adalah _squib_."

"Yah, nyatanya tidak, karena kami masih berdiri disini dan bisa sewaktu-waktu melemparkan Mantra Menari padamu dan kita akan beranggapan itu adalah kecelakaan sihir, _Lucius_," balas Aidos dingin. Kelihatan sama sekali tidak suka dengan gagasan hanya salahsatu di antara mereka yang hidup.

Hermione yang menyesap jus labu menyembunyikan ringisan. Karena walau bagaimanapun, sepertinya _Hermione Nott_ memang tidak ditakdirkan panjang umur. Setidaknya Theodore, keponakan masa depannya, kelihatan tidak mengenali atau mendengar apapun soal bibinya.

Dia hanya berharap misinya untuk menumpas atau setidaknya mengurangi pengaruh Voldemort dari lingkaran Darah Murni bisa terlaksana sebelum _deadline_ hidupnya.

Masalahnya, Hermione tidak tau pasti kapan _Hermione Nott_ mati di kehidupan sebelumnya. Bahkan dia sendiri masih mencari bukti valid yang menegaskan bahwa _Hermione Nott_ di zamannya, ada.

"Jangan salah paham, Aidos. Itu semua ku simpulkan setelah membaca bahwa darah murni yang kaya akan sihir hitam seperti Malfoy, Black, Nott, dan Lestrange cenderung mustahil melahirkan anak kembar, apalagi laki-laki dan perempuan. Aku merujuk pada kembar Lestrange beberapa puluh tahun lalu yang salahsatunya mati lebih dulu karena ternyata inti magisnya tidak matang dan tidak sanggup terpapar dunia ini."

_Kecacatan pernikahan sedarah. Tradisi menikahi sepupu yang berjalan di keluarga Lestrange harus segera dihilangkan._

Hermione tahu jawaban ilmiah dari kasus yang dirujuk Lucius. Tapi saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat, jadi Hermione lanjut makan seolah dia tidak mengerti apapun.

Sebagai formalitas, Aidos mengangguk kecil dan dengan licik membimbing Lucius menuju topik politik.

Padahal dalam kontak batin mereka, Aidos sedang merapalkan berjejer umpatan pada cowok berambut pirang itu, lantaran cara bicara Lucius yang seolah menginginkan salahsatu dari si kembar cepat mati. Memang ular!

Salahsatu tujuan Aidos mengubah topik sebenarnya adalah menghindari ketertarikan Hermione. Aidos jelas harus hati-hati karena tak semua cowok dapat menerima cewek yang lebih pintar darinya dengan _welcome_. Juga, Aidos Nott jelas tau bahwa Malfoy dikenal sebagai musang dengan harga diri selangit.

Jadi sebelum dipandang aneh, Aidos melindungi Hermione lebih dulu.

Benar-benar manis.

Tapi sayangnya Hermione tidak butuh itu. Buktinya gadis itu menyela salahsatu analisis politik yang dilontarkan Lucius.

_Btw_, ga ngerti lagi dah, kenapa sekelompok anak yang belom genap 10 tahun malah ngomongin politik?

"Menurutku, gagasan politik yang menitikberatkan pada Darah Murni sudah mulai kuno. Seiring zaman, kita tidak hanya dikelilingi oleh sesama Darah Murni, melainkan juga banyak darah baru. Tak pelak bahwa generasi darah baru itu juga membawa informasi yang bisa mengembangkan komunitas sihir. Hanya saran, tapi kurasa Wizengamot perlu memperbarui kursi dengan setidaknya menyediakan perwakilan Darah Campuran atau Muggleborn untuk ikut bicara. Anggap saja sebagai perspektif baru."

Aidos diam-diam memijat kepalanya. Merasa capek memarahi Hermione dari kontak batin mereka. Cowok itu mengamati reaksi cowok pirang di depannya.

"Pendapat bagus, Hermione. Tapi mayoritas berpikir kita tidak memerlukan mereka untuk mengembangkan dunia sihir."

Bukan nada yang meremehkan apalagi merendahkan, hal yang sejujurnya tidak diharapkan dari seorang Malfoy. Dan Aidos sudah cukup terpaku menyaksikan lawan bicaranya kini sudah beradu argumen dengan saudarinya yang membalas dengan nada ngajak ribut (dalam pengamatan Aidos Nott saja).

Selama perdebatan kecil Hermione dan Lucius, Aidos menemukan bahwa Lucius tidak memandang aneh Hermione yang jelas setara dengannya dalam hal otak. Malah Aidos menemukan kilatan baru dari mata bocah 9 tahun itu, yang tidak dia ketahui artinya.

Semua baru jelas ketika makan malam usai dan kedua bocah itu melempar salam perpisahan. Hermione sudah pamit lebih dulu bersama Caitlyn.

"Sejujurnya, ayah berniat untuk mengirim kontrak pertunangan antara aku dan Mione. Tapi aku menahannya karena yakin bisa menemukan kandidat yang lebih baik."

Bukan hal yang aneh anak 9 tahun di dunia sihir membicarakan soal kontrak pertunangan, jadi Aidos hanya menaikkan alis sebagai respons.

"Setelah pertemuan ini, aku cukup yakin tidak bisa menemukan yang seperti Mione. Dia... hmmm, baik."

Aidos Nott tidak tau harus merespons apa karena kata 'baik' jelas tidak mendeskripsikan Hermione. Saudarinya itu tidak kalah licik darinya.

Tadinya Aidos ingin membalas tajam, menegaskan bahwa adik kembarnya itu tidak butuh kontrak pernikahan untuk saat ini.

Tapi melihat raut Lucius Malfoy saat ini, Aidos punya rencana lain.

Pemuda Nott itu berdeham, "Tidak perlu terburu-buru, Lucius. Kau perlu menjadi teman Hermione lebih dulu. Adikku bukan tipe orang yang menerima bila mendadak orang asing menjadi tunangannya."

Anggukan dari Lucius seolah mengonfirmasi rencana Aidos untuk mencoba membuat koneksi antara dirinya juga Hermione, dengan keluarga Malfoy. Cowok itu juga tidak keberatan jika harus 'berteman' karena masalah Lucius hanyalah keangkuhan khas Darah Murni, bukan kebodohan yang hakiki.

Tapi Aidos Nott tidak tau bahwa tindakannya membawa bencana sekaligus berkah untuk kembarannya di masa depan.

* * *

Bertemu dengan **Narcissa dan Bellatrix Black** bukanlah keinginan Hermione.

Di umurnya yang ke-5 tahun, keluarga Nott memutuskan makan malam di Black Manor, tempat tinggal Cygnus dan Druella beserta anak-anaknya.

Saat si kembar bertanya alasannya, Caitlyn berkata bahwa mereka hanya 'berkunjung'.

Hermione sudah curiga. Setiap Darah Murni adalah _ular_. Tidak mungkin keluarga barunya yang juga _ular_, hanya bermaksud 'berkunjung'.

Benar saja dugaannya.

Aidos yang saat itu ikut hadir hanya melongo ketika pembicaraan setelah makan malam dimulai.

"Jadi, Aidos, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Bella?" Druella bertanya lembut, tapi kentara sekali dia menahan pertanyaan itu sejak tadi.

Si kembar saling melirik.

_'Wah, sepertinya kau akan mendapat tunangan malam ini, kakak.'_

Pandangan Aidos beralih pada ayah dan ibunya yang hanya menatapnya dengan datar. Tapi Aidos bersumpah melihat kilatan humor dari mata ayahnya.

_'Kurasa ayah perlu diberitahu bahwa selera humornya buruk.'_

Hermione menahan tawa mendengar dengusan Aidos dalam pikirannya. Dia menutupi tawanya dengan modus mengelap bibir dengan sapu tangan.

Sementara Aidos berdeham, "Bellatrix baik. Dan... sangat terbuka juga dengan keinginannya."

Rasanya Hermione ingin ngakak guling-guling dengan deskripsi kakaknya.

Bellatrix _baik_???

Oh, apa berarti Voldemort _malaikat_?!

Ekspresi ketiga saudari Black hanya datar. Andromeda dan Narcissa memasang topeng Darah Murni yang sempurna. Sementara Bellatrix yang menjadi 'tokoh utama' justru menampilkan wajah tidak peduli.

Cygnus malah terkekeh dengan jawaban Aidos. "Bella kami memang terkadang terlalu jelas seperti itu. Tapi bukankah justru itu sisi menariknya?"

Si kembar kompak mendengus dalam hati.

Mereka memang belum berkenalan resmi dengan Bellatrix, tapi sikapnya yang kejam sudah menjadi rahasia umum di komunitas Darah Murni. Bahkan Hermione dan Aidos pernah sekali atau dua kali menjadi saksi kekejamannya.

Bellatrix _terlalu jelas_ dengan kepercayaannya, ditambah cara penyaluran rasa fanatiknya itu sangat brutal.

Aidos bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan harus berduaan saja dengan cewek itu.

"Tentu, Mr Black," Aidos menjawab kalem. "Saya harap ini tidak menyinggung, tapi semoga dengan sikap _unik_ Bellatrix, kami masih dapat _berteman baik_. Karena jujur saja, bahkan topik pembicaraan kami tidak pernah bersinggungan."

_Skak_.

Wajah kedua Black senior terperangah sepersekian detik dengan penolakan halus Aidos.

Hermione berinisiatif membantu. "Maaf Mr dan Mrs Black, kakak saya memang tidak pandai bersosialisasi dan kurang tertarik dengan topik yang 'tidak jelas'. Mungkin di masa depan, kami bisa lebih bersinggungan."

Bellatrix terlihat terpancing ketika Hermione seolah menyiratkan bahwa topik Kemurnian Darah yang selama ini Bellatrix koarkan adalah 'topik tidak jelas' bagi si kembar Nott. Hanya tatapan kedua saudarinya yang membuat Bellatrix menahan diri.

"Kurasa ada baiknya mereka membangun pertemanan secara alami. Lagipula anakku baru akan debut di perkumpulan di tahun ini, masih ada waktu," Kata-kata Thoros menyiratkan bahwa pertemuan makan malam ini adalah paksaan dari pihak Cygnus.

Lalu Caitlyn mengubah topik dengan lihai dan sepasang orangtua itu berbincang dengan lancar.

Meninggalkan anak-anak mereka yang saling menatap dengan berbagai ekspresi.

Namun jelas, Bellatrix menatap Aidos dengan murka. Sepertinya kakak kembarnya itu sudah dianggap musuh oleh seorang Black.

Untungnya saat pulang, hanya Andromeda dan Narcissa yang mengantar si kembar. Kelihatannya Bellatrix tidak tertarik beramah-tamah pada mereka.

Yah, ditawarkan pun si kembar juga tidak akan mau.

Hermione merasa langsung _nyambung_ saat bicara dengan Andromeda karena sikap cewek itu yang supel. Sementara Narcissa lebih membisu, hanya beberapa kali menimpali perkataan kakaknya.

Tak disangka, di detik sebelum si kembar ditelan _floo_, Narcissa mengulurkan tangannya pada Hermione. Tatapannya tajam.

"Narcissa Black."

Walaupun Hermione bertanya-tanya apa maksud Narcissa, dia tetap menyambut dan balas menatap tak kalah tajam. "Hermione Nott."

"Aku senang sekali bertemu _teman_ yang diceritakan Lucius."

Mendadak Hermione mengerti. Ternyata bukan hanya kakaknya yang dianggap musuh oleh salahsatu Black.

Hal paling menyebalkan di hari itu adalah tepat ketika mendarat di ruang tamu Nott Estate, ayahnya berdeham, "Bagaimana menurutmu tentang Bellatrix Black, Aidos?"

"Ayah..." Aidos menahan geram saat muka ayahnya mendadak terlihat menyebalkan.

"Kerja bagus, nak," Caitlyn menepuk pundak Aidos. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan punya menantu seperti Bellatrix."

"Lalu kenapa kalian setuju ikut makan malam?" Hermione mengernyit. Kedua orangtuanya itu memang receh, tapi mereka terlalu sibuk untuk melakukan ini hanya karena ingin menjahili si kembar.

"Mereka terus mendesak, jadi aku setuju untuk sekali ini," jawab Caitlyn.

"Jadi bagaimana, Aidos? Atau kau lebih suka Narcissa?" tanya ayahnya dengan nada resmi yang dibuat-buat.

Hermione hanya terkikik karena wajah Aidos yang sudah terlihat frustasi.

Kakak dan ayahnya memang tidak pernah _nyambung_ untuk urusan seperti ini.

* * *

Dapur Greengrass Manor adalah tempat pertemuan antara Hermione dan **Sirius Black**.

Di umurnya yang keenam saja di kehidupan baru, Hermione sudah muak dengan segala etiket di pesta. Jadi gadis itu memutuskan menyelinap ke dapur. Berniat ngerumpi atau nyemil di temani Peri Rumah.

Rupanya Hermione tidak perlu se-ngenes itu karena sosok berambut hitam sudah duduk dengan soknya di sofa terdekat.

"Tilly?" Hermione memanggil pelan Peri Rumah milik keluarga Nott.

Terdengar suara _pop_ pelan.

Panggilan itu bukan hanya mengalihkan perhatian peri Greengrass Manor, melainkan juga si sosok berambut hitam.

"Young Miss memanggil Tilly?"

"Ah, tidak juga, Tilly. Tapi aku perlu agar kau meminta Peri Rumah disini menyiapkan menu makan malamku yang biasa, tolong."

"Baik, akan Tilly sampaikan, Young Miss."

Hermione menatap Tilly yang dengan bersemangat menuju para peri rumah. Lalu melirik sosok di sofa yang juga meliriknya.

Jadilah mereka saling bertatapan. Acia~

"Sirius Black," gumam Sirius acuh tak acuh. "Kupikir tidak baik Tuan Rumah meninggalkan tamu, Miss Nott."

"Yah, aku Nott, bukan Greengrass," Hermione menghampiri Sirius dan duduk disampingnya. "Kupikir tidak baik Tamu Kehormatan malah meninggalkan Tuan Rumah."

Benar. Keluarga Sirius kali ini diundang sebagai Tamu Kehormatan oleh Ginevra Greengrass sendiri. Dan menurut etiket, Tamu Kehormatan harus menemani Tuan Rumah dan tidak pulang sampai acara berakhir.

"Tamu Kehormatan adalah Orion dan Walburga Black," balas Sirius tajam.

"Sepertinya adikmu tidak berpikiran serupa," Hermione menggumam ketika dia mengingat ada sosok berambut hitam yang masih ada di sekitar Orion dan Walburga. Justru tadinya dia mengira itu Sirius.

"Regulus... terlalu bijak untuk anak seusianya. Dia rela mengambil pelajaran pewaris yang ditujukan untukku hanya agar aku tidak disiksa Walburga Black," decih Sirius. "Padahal aku tak pernah memintanya."

"Tapi dia juga tak meminta kakak laki-laki pengecut yang bahkan tak bisa menghadapi pelajaran pewarisnya."

"...!" Sirius menatap Hermione penuh kejutan.

"Dia juga tak meminta kakaknya disiksa. Jadi dia mengambil alih untuk kakaknya."

"Ap—"

"Tapi kakaknya malah asyik makan dan minum di dapur sambil menggoda Peri Rumah," Hermione berdecak penuh nada. "Aku kasihan pada Regulus Black."

"Apa maksudmu?!" Sirius murka.

"Aku benar, kan?" Hermione balik bertanya dengan muka sepolos mungkin.

"Aku bukan pengecut dan aku TIDAK MUNGKIN menggoda Peri Rumah!"

Wajah Sirius yang memerah membuat Hermione menahan tawa mati-matian. Dan kata-kata TIDAK MUNGKIN yang ditegaskan barusan terdengar seperti lengkingan potret Walburga di masa depan. Tidak diragukan, Sirius memanglah anak Walburga.

Hermione menyeringai. "Kalau begitu buktikan. Pada adikmu dan orangtuamu. Kau mampu menjadi pewaris bahkan jika kau tidak mau."

Sirius menggeram, tahu diri bahwa dia baru saja masuk ke permainan seorang Hermione Nott. "Lihat saja. Aku akan membuktikan dan kau pasti tercengang, Hermione Nott!"

Sementara Hermione mengibaskan tangan seolah meremehkan, membuat Sirius keluar dari dapur dengan langkah terhentak.

Anehnya setelah itu mereka malah berteman.

* * *

Pertama kali bertemu **James Potter** adalah ketika Hermione mengunjungi Gedung Wizengamot.

Kebetulan hari itu adalah hari pembukaan gedung untuk umum. Jadi memang keadaan gedung cukup ramai. Beberapa sarjana dari negara lain juga ikut mengunjungi, penasaran dengan pemerintahan Inggris Sihir.

Momen itulah yang membuat Thoros tergerak hatinya untuk mengajak anak kembar yang kini sudah berusia tujuh tahun.

Awalnya Thoros hanya ingin mengajak pewarisnya, karena Hermione tidak diwajibkan belajar politik, berbeda dengan Aidos. Namun dari kontak batin antar kembar, Hermione mengetahui rencana licik Thoros dan memaksa ikut.

Jadilah, mereka bertiga mengunjungi gedung prestisius yang tidak bisa dikunjungi sembarang orang itu.

Begitu memasuki lobi utama, Thoros membebaskan Hermione untuk ikut dengannya atau berkeliling dengan bebas. Bapaknya itu sama sekali tidak khawatir karena kontak batin kembar mereka. Beda sama Caitlyn yang masih suka parno kalau salahsatu dari mereka hilang.

Dengan tegas, Hermione menjawab ingin berkeliling sendiri.

Bukan apa-apa. Menjatuhkan Voldemort juga membutuhkan kekuatan dan kemampuan berpolitik yang handal, jadi Hermione harus bisa menguasainya bahkan jika Thoros berberat hati mengajarkannya.

Bukan masalah pelit, bapaknya itu cuma suka berkata, "Tidak perlu merepotkan diri. Serahkan saja hal memusingkan itu pada saudaramu. Dia harus membuktikan dirinya sebagai pewaris Nott, walau sering kalah darimu dalam berbagai akademik."

Padahal Voldemort sendiri punya kemampuan politik yang cukup mumpuni sehingga bisa menarik banyak keluarga Darah Murni papan atas ke barisannya.

Bahkan sampai saat ini, Hermione masih belum bisa memutuskan apakah keluarganya akan menjadi Voldemort garis keras atau tidak. Thoros, Caitlyn, dan Aidos sangat lihai menyembunyikan hal itu.

Dan saat ini Hermione berada di perpustakaan Wizengamot. Dia berbinar-binar melihat ribuan buku yang sebagian besar belum pernah dia baca.

Dengan senang, Hermione memilah-milah judul.

"Kau yakin akan membaca buku memusingkan itu?"

Hermione menoleh cepat dan matanya seolah meleleh saat mendapati Harry yang meliriknya tidak antusias.

Hanya saja mata cowok itu biru, bukan hijau.

"James Potter," Cowok itu memperkenalkan diri saat Hermione justru sudah mengenalinya.

"Hermione Nott," Dengan ramah, Hermione menyambut tangan James yang langsung menciumnya. Etiket Darah Murni.

"Apa yang dilakukan Pewaris Potter di perpustakaan Wizengamot? Melakukan kunjungan seperti keluargaku?"

Dahi James mengernyit dengan bahasa resmi Hermione. "Panggil James saja, tolong. Jika dipanggil Pewaris, rasanya aku teringat maraton bacaan politik di kepalaku. Justru aku kemari untuk menghindari ayah yang pasti berniat mengocehkan soal mengembalikan kejayaan Potter di bidang politik lagi."

"Kalau begitu kau juga bisa memanggilku Hermione," sahut Hermione. Tangannya mengelus buku tebal di hadapannya sambil bergumam. "Justru aku yang ingin mempelajari politik malah sangat sulit mendapatkannya. Ayah dan Aidos selalu menganggap itu akan memusingkanku."

"Itu memang memusingkan!" tanggap James sangat cepat. "Kebanyakan wanita memang tidak memerlukan politik dalam hidup mereka, sehingga orang lain yang menyayangi mereka menganggap hal itu hanya memusingkan diri mereka saja. Tapi melihatmu, sepertinya kau sangat tertarik pada politik."

Cara bicara James yang kurang lebih mirip Harry membuat Hermione sangat nyaman. Jadi tanpa sadar, Hermione menatap James dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

James yang menyadari tatapan Hermione mengalihkan pandangan dengan wajah tersipu. "K-kalau kau mau, aku punya teman wanita yang lebih jago dalam urusan politik daripada aku. Kupikir dia pasti akan... sangat cocok denganmu. Dia aliansi Potter jadi, hmmmm... aku yakin dengan sedikit dorongan kalian bisa akrab."

Hermione tersenyum erat. "Terima kasih James. Omong-omong, ibuku, Caitlyn katanya sangat rindu pada ibumu. Mungkin kau bisa menyampaikannya sehingga mereka bisa bertemu lagi dan mungkin saja kita bisa berteman."

Gagasan berteman dengan Hermione entah kenapa membuat James semakin memerah. "Er, baik. Terima kasih. Akan ku sampaikan."

Belakangan, Hermione baru tahu bahwa teman wanita yang dimaksud James adalah Dorcas Meadows. Sayangnya gadis itu lebih akrab pada Aidos daripada dirinya.

Yah, Hermione tak menyalahkan sih. Toh, dia juga bisa mempelajari segalanya tentang politik sendirian. Malah lebih leluasa dan bebas mencari topik belajar.

Hermione terbantu dengan Aidos yang memang tidak pelit ilmu. Dan pertemuan rutin dengan James yang ternyata cukup ahli dalam bidang tersebut.

Caitlyn dan Dorea kembali _hangout_. Tentu saja Hermione meneruskan maksud pertemanannya dengan James juga.

Tanpa disadari, sebenarnya James berperan aktif terhadap _improve_-nya pengetahuan Hermione akan Politik Darah Murni.

Terima kasih calon bapak Harry.

* * *

Di antara banyaknya "rencana" pertemanan Hermione, gadis itu sebenarnya tidak menargetkan Regulus Black secara khusus.

Jadi bisa dibilang pertemuan pertamanya dengan **Regulus Black** terkesan tiba-tiba dan tidak terencana.

Semua itu bermula saat perkumpulan anak-anak Darah Murni yang belum melakukan debut resmi mereka. Semua keluarga Darah Murni mengumpulkan anak mereka yang berusia diatas 5 tahun di satu tempat dengan tujuan klise: berteman.

Walaupun Hermione tau itu hanyalah kata halus untuk 'mencari aliansi', dan untuk gadis seusianya berarti: 'mencari calon suami potensial'.

Sudah beberapa kali dia mengirim sinyal pertolongan melalui koneksi pada Aidos, yang masih sibuk menjalin 'aliansi' bersama Lucius dan beberapa Darah Murni papan atas lainnya.

Tapi saudaranya itu malah membalas nyolot dengan: _"Hush. Aku juga sedang menghadapi neraka disini."_

Jadi Hermione hanya bisa mencibir pasrah. Tapi setidaknya dia tahu bahwa Aidos dengan wajah ular-nya juga sedang bersabar diri menghadapi para pewaris Darah Murni yang lebih sering berperilaku kurang ajar.

Itulah kenapa saat ini dia merasa sangat gerah dengan segala percakapan Primrose dan Violina yang mengeluarkan berbagai nama Darah Murni seusia mereka yang cocok dijadikan suami.

Bellatrix absen karena Narcissa berkata kakaknya itu sedang dihukum mengurung diri di kamar karena perilakunya yang 'tidak pantas'.

Hermione sampai bingung perilaku _yang mana_. Karena menurutnya, sampai saat ini Bellatrix belum melakukan sesuatu yang 'pantas'.

Sementara Narcissa sendiri tidak ikut bergabung dalam percakapan, hanya menyimak. Sejak awal mereka bertemu, Narcissa selalu meng-klaim akan menjadi Lady Malfoy di masa depan, sehingga topik mengenai calon suami itu tidak begitu berguna baginya.

Hermione benar-benar ingin pergi dari sana. Terlihat dari wajah dan gerakannya yang kaku.

"Oh, Hermione. Kurasa Franz Avery cukup tampan untukmu. Keluarganya juga cukup baik dan punya beberapa usaha menengah yang sukses," ucap Violina, mencoba mengikutsertakan sepupunya yang sejak tadi terdiam sejak mereka membahas hal ini.

Hermione menahan dengusan dengan kelakuan menyebalkan sepupunya. "Entahlah, Vio. Aku rasa 'Hermione Avery' tidak terdengar bagus."

"Atau... kau tau Antonin Dolohov? Dia memang tidak setampan Lucius, tapi sangat maskulin. Walaupun berdarah campuran, Dolohov jelas memiliki masa depan cerah dengan usaha keluarganya di Rusia yang sukses besar," Primrose menawarkan alternatif lain. Yang menurut Hermione lebih buruk.

Hermione menghela napas tajam. Tangannya yang memegang cangkir teh sudah bergetar, menahan hasrat menggeplak Primrose.

Serius?! Dolohov?!

Pria gila yang nyaris membunuhnya di masa depan?!

Violina baru saja akan mengomeli Primrose karena berani-beraninya menyarankan seorang Campuran pada sepupunya, ketika Narcissa berbicara, "Kudengar Hermione sudah diincar oleh kediaman Black. Paman Orion berencana membuat perjanjian pertunangan antara Hermione dan Sirius."

Aliansi yang bagus sebenarnya. Notts bisa memanfaatkan pengaruh Blacks di pemerintahan, dan Blacks bisa menggunakan sumber daya Notts yang tidak terbatas.

Namun justru wajah Violina mengerut tidak setuju. "Aku tidak suka Sirius Black. Perilakunya tidak pantas. Aku pernah berdansa dengannya dan dilupakan begitu saja di lantai dansa."

Narcissa sudah membuka mulut untuk membela sepupunya, namun Primrose menyela dengan, "Regulus Black."

"Aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengannya, Prim—"

"Tidak, maksudku, Regulus Black berjalan ke arah sini!"

Spontan keempat gadis itu menoleh ke arah pandangan Primrose.

"Reggie," sapa Narcissa sambil mengangguk kecil, tapi jelas menyiratkan pertanyaan pada sepupunya itu.

Wajah Regulus yang masih tertata dalam topeng Darah Murni rapi, hanya melirik sekilas sepupunya. Justru dia menatap lurus pada Hermione dan bertanya, "Kalau boleh, aku ingin meminjam Miss Nott untuk berdansa sebentar?"

Mata keempat gadis itu melebar. Narcissa mengernyit, bertanya-tanya kapan sepupu _introvert_-nya ini bertemu dengan Hermione Nott.

Tapi tentu saja Narcissa tidak berhasil menemukan apapun karena Hermione sendiri baru bertatap muka dengan Regulus saat itu.

Hermione yang menganggap ini sebagai lampu hijau untuk menghindari "neraka", menerima uluran tangan Regulus dengan senang hati.

"Jika kau berkenan, Mr Black," jawab Hermione halus, dan tanpa menoleh lagi pada 'teman-temannya' yang masih bingung, dia _menyeret_ Regulus menuju lantai dansa.

Dansa pertama mereka sangat canggung. Namun Hermione harus mengakui bahwa Regulus adalah penari yang luar biasa. Jika menilik dari cerita Sirius (yang rutin saling berkirim surat semenjak kejadian di dapur), sepertinya Regulus mengambil semua kursus yang diajarkan padanya dengan sungguh-sungguh, termasuk kursus berdansa.

Lalu pikiran Hermione melambung ke ingatan bahwa cowok di depannya inilah yang mengorbankan diri untuk satu _horcrux_ Voldemort yang paling sulit dicari. Liontin Slytherin.

"Kupikir masalah selesai jika kau bebas dari kelompok itu."

Perkataan Regulus membuat Hermione mendadak sadar bahwa wajahnya berubah sendu saat mengingat pengorbanan cowok di depannya.

"Um, maaf?" Hermione mengerjapkan mata. Memastikan dirinya tidak salah dengar.

Sebagai jawaban, Regulus mendengus halus. "Cukup Bella saja yang menjadi korban efek nanah bubotuber-mu, Nott."

Hermione membulatkan mata. "Jangan bilang—"

"Jangan salah paham. Aku tidak membela Bella, tapi keluarga Black masih mencari pelaku yang memantrai salahsatu anaknya."

Ingatan Hermione melambung ke momen dimana dia pertama kali bertemu Bellatrix di pertemuan, dan cewek itu mengatakan hal-hal tentang Aidos yang membuat Hermione murka.

Dia hanya mendadak teringat nanah bubotuber yang membuat jarinya membesar dan mengeluarkan nanah saat di tahun keempat.

Dan berbekal kemampuan sihir tanpa tongkat dan non-verbal yang masih cetek saat itu, Hermione membuat lengan Bellatrix mengalami pembengkakan luar biasa seperti habis terkena nanah bubotuber.

Itu kejadian 2 tahun lalu.

Tepat saat dia dan Aidos berumur 6 tahun dan pertama kali bergabung dengan perkumpulan ini. Mereka telat bergabung karena saat itu Hermione dan Aidos sengaja mengulur waktu, malas berurusan dengan perilaku menyebalkan para Darah Murni (menghadapi Lucius dan Sirius sudah cukup bagi si kembar saat itu). Walaupun curiga, untungnya Thoros iya-iya saja. Dan tahun depannya saat si kembar itu ingin mengulur waktu lagi, Caitlyn malah turun tangan dan mau tidak mau mereka harus hadir.

Padahal Hermione sudah memastikan melakukannya dengan sangat halus. Tapi tak disangka Regulus Black bisa memergokinya.

"Itu bukan nanah bubotuber karena aku tidak mungkin membawa-bawanya ke pesta, Black."

"Memang bukan. Itu hanya salahsatu variasi Mantra Efek yang akan menghasilkan luka seperti akibat nanah bubotuber," jawab Regulus lugas. "Bukan hanya kau yang tau bagaimana luka yang ditimbulkan akibat nanah itu, Nott."

"Apakah aku harus tersanjung karena Mr Black memperhatikanku sebegitunya sehingga tau hal itu?" Hermione menjawab santai.

"Apa kau bisa membayangkan dampaknya bagi keluarga Nott jika aku membeberkan hal ini?" tanya Regulus, seringai bermain-main di ujung bibirnya.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk meninggalkan bukti. Tidak perlu mengancam, Black," Hermione memutar bolamata, tidak menanggapi ancaman tersirat dari Regulus. Dia sangat percaya diri tidak meninggalkan bukti yang membuatnya bisa dituduh (walau memang dia yang melakukannya). "Lagipula itu tidak bisa dibilang ulahku. Aku tidak punya tongkat, ingat?"

"Kita berdua tahu bahwa mengarahkan sihir untuk hal kecil begitu adalah hal mudah yang bisa dilakukan tanpa tongkat, Nott."

Jelas suatu _bullshit_ belaka karena kebanyakan Darah Murni saja sulit mendapat inti magis stabil di umur segitu. Efek perkawinan sedarah jangka panjang. Kata-kata Regulus hanya menegaskan bahwa mereka memiliki kemampuan yang setara dan eksklusif.

"Kenapa sepertinya kau tertarik sekali melaporkanku?" Hermione bertanya dengan bibir menipis.

"Aku tidak tertarik. Justru kurasa Bella memang pantas mendapatkannya," Regulus menaikkan bahu dan memutar Hermione pelan. "Hanya saja, kau harus ingat, Nott. Kau tidak sehalus yang kau pikirkan. Jelas kau tidak cocok menjadi Slytherin."

"Tidak tertarik juga," Hermione membalas santai, lalu berputar dengan lincah.

Regulus mengakhiri dansa dengan ciuman di punggung tangan gadis itu. Walau pelan, Hermione masih dapat mendengar bisikannya.

"Yah, aku menantikan hal mengejutkan lagi darimu, Miss Nott."

Dibalas dengan seringaian Hermione. "Aku juga menantikan hal yang sama darimu, Mr Black."

Hermione memang belum menargetkan Regulus, namun dia tahu bahwa pertemuan mereka menandakan sesuatu.

Seolah saling memanggil, di berbagai pesta Darah Murni masa depan mereka kerap kali _saling menyelamatkan_ jika topik pembicaraan sudah tidak bisa ditolerir lagi.

Dan tentu saja mereka memastikan tak ada yang menyadari hal itu.

* * *

**CUPLIKAN CHAPTER DEPAN**

"Jadi maksudmu kau meminta bantuanku untuk _mengamankan_ posisi teman Snape?"

"Jadi... Hermione, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau mengawasi aku dan kelima temanku yang lain?"

"Entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa kau adalah anomali. Hal yang memang ada namun terasa salah disaat bersamaan."

"...Apa kau sesuka itu dengan Sihir Gelap?"

"Maksudku, _siapa dirimu_?"


	10. (8) First Year III

**#Evan_Corner**

Saat awal memasuki Hogwarts, Evan Rosier sama sekali tidak sadar akan ketampanannya.

Hal ini terjadi sekitar tiga minggu setelah Evan Rosier memasuki Hogwarts.

"Itu Evan Rosier!"

Telinga Evan sudah berkedut-kedut dengan lengkingan tertahan seorang gadis Hufflepuff tahun ke-3.

"Dia sangat tampan!" seru gadis di sebelahnya.

Tampan.

Satu kata yang tidak pernah sekalipun dia dengar selama ini.

Dia tahu itu adalah kata yang digunakan untuk mendeskripsikan orang dengan paras yang indah dan enak dilihat. Tapi karena Evan malas berpesta sekaligus bersosialisasi, jadi baru kali ini dia mendengar kata itu ditujukan padanya.

Jangan salah. Ibunya, Callisto Rosier _nee_ Max sering berkata bahwa dia adalah laki-laki paling tampan bahkan mengalahkan ayahnya. Tapi penilaian seorang ibu tentu saja tidak dihitung kan?

Kendati banyak cewek yang memerah atau salah tingkah setiap melihat dirinya tersenyum, Evan selalu menganggap itu hanya karena mereka malu pada seseorang yang tak pernah terlihat (tidak pernah ikut pesta).

Namun sekarang dia jadi memikirkan itu kembali.

Evan menggeleng dan berjalan menuju asrama. Aidos berada di dapur, entah sedang melakukan apa. Pewaris Rosier itu sedang malas mengikuti Aidos yang suka sekali berjalan-jalan seolah Hogwarts adalah miliknya.

Dia tercengang ketika sampai di pintu depan asrama dan mendapati sekelompok gadis Slytherin dan Ravenclaw ada di sana.

_Persatuan asrama? Apakah ini kerjaan Hermione?_

"Evan Rosier!" Sekelompok gadis itu malah menghampiri Evan yang masih terbengong.

"Terima hadiah kami!" Seorang gadis Ravenclaw berseru.

"Atau kau ingin kami langsung membawanya ke ruang rekreasi?" tawar salah satu gadis Slytherin.

Evan mengerjapkan mata. "Kenapa kalian melakukan ini?"

"Tentu saja karena kami menyukaimu!" Salah seorang gadis disana sudah berseru, senang karena diajak bicara Evan Rosier.

"Kenapa kalian suka?"

"Karena kau tampan," jawab salah satu gadis Slytherin yang tersipu.

"Banyak yang juga tampan kan di Hogwarts?"

"Tapi kau yang paling tampan!" Seluruh gadis berseru serentak.

Pewaris Rosier itu hanya menggeleng-geleng. Dia menerima semua hadiah itu sebelum Slughorn memperingatkan bahwa mereka menghalangi pintu masuk ruang rekreasi, dan berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil mengulum senyum.

Sejak saat itu Evan Rosier sadar bahwa dirinya tampan.

Ini bukan NARSIS. Hanya TAHU DIRI.

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

Dunia **Harry Potter adalah milik JK Rowling**. Aku hanya menyisipkan OC dan menyumbang sebagian besar detail cerita disini secara nyeleneh.

* * *

**MATA** kedua cowok di depannya membulat.

Tapi berbeda dengan Aidos yang langsung membombardir Hermione dalam kontak batin, Evan hanya terlihat kaget lalu ekspresi wajahnya kembali seperti biasa.

Hermione menyipitkan mata pada cowok yang dianggap sebagai cowok terganteng di Hogwarts saat ini.

"Evan? Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Hermione tersirat.

"Tidak," Suara Evan kedengaran sangat normal. "Pelihat memang sangat langka. Tapi aku tidak kaget jika orang yang menjadi tunangan Derrius adalah orang seperti itu. Keluarga Warrington sendiri juga sangat misterius dan kerap melahirkan Pelihat juga."

"Aku bisa memastikan Warrington merupakan keluarga netral. Tapi aku tidak yakin Warrington termasuk keluarga yang misterius," Hermione menaikkan alis. "Karena bahkan mitos keluarganya saja merupakan pengetahuan umum!"

Evan mengernyit. "Mitos? Maksudmu soal darah unicorn?"

"Ya!"

Cowok berambut emas itu justru menggelengkan kepala dengan geli. "Kau yakin itu mitos?"

"Tentu—"

"Hermione," Aidos yang sedari tadi menyimak kini menatap adik kembarnya dengan bibir menipis. "Hanya karena keluarga kita tidak punya cerita yang sama, menganggap legenda keluarga lain sebagai mitos bisa dikatakan penghinaan."

Hermione meringis, lalu menimbang-nimbang. "Seingatku keluarga Rosier juga punya cerita serupa."

"Kenapa kita jadi membahas legenda keluarga?" Evan terkekeh, lalu menatap gadis di depannya penuh arti. "Pasti ada alasan kenapa kau mengajak kami belajar di perpustakaan."

"Ah ya, begini," Hermione menegakkan duduknya dan menatap Evan. "Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk dapat berteman dengan Severus Snape."

"Snape? Maksudmu si berminyak itu?" Evan tercengang. "Ada apa dengannya? Apa itu tipemu? Padahal yang punya rambut indah berkilau ada banyak sekali! Contohnya aku."

"Kau menjadi narsis semenjak mempunyai _groupies_ yang suka membawakanmu hadiah," Hermione memutar bolamatanya. "Dan... tidak. Aku tidak tertarik secara romantis pada Snape. Aku hanya mencoba berteman. Jadi aku harus memintamu mengawasi Snape sampai aku bisa mencari waktu tepat untuk berkenalan dengannya."

"Jadi maksudmu kau meminta bantuanku untuk _mengamankan_ posisi teman Snape?" Mata biru Evan menyipit.

"Benar."

"Apa keuntungan yang aku dapat jika membantumu?" tanya Evan dengan wajah setengah serius.

"Slytherin!" decih Hermione. "Aku bisa menawarkanmu bekerjasama denganku untuk 'proyek rahasia', yang kujamin akan menguntungkan kita berdua."

Memang. Setelah mengamati tingkah laku Evan Rosier yang canggih dan tidak terduga, Hermione berniat menyelamatkan dan menyeretnya ke pihak gadis itu untuk membantu pemusnahan Voldemort.

Untung di Hermione, karena bisa mencegah keburukan di masa depan. Untung di Rosier, karena bisa saja cowok itu tidak mati jika saat ini memilih berada di pihaknya.

"Aku masih tidak tahu apa proyek itu," gumam Evan. "Tapi aku akan mencoba memanfaatkannya."

Hermione rasanya mau menjitak Evan di depannya yang udah cengar-cengir.

"Kau minta bantuan Evan padahal kau tahu ada kakak yang bersedia menolongmu tanpa imbalan?" Aidos di samping Hermione bertanya sinis.

"Bukan begitu, kakakku sayang," tutur Hermione manis. "Aku minta bantuan yang lain juga padamu. Evan sih hanya kuberi tugas kecil-kecilan saja, tapi udah berlagak minta imbalan."

Evan yang mendengar itu hanya mencibir. Memangnya salah apa kalau dia menginginkan kerjasama yang menguntungkan?

"Aidos, aku minta dirimu untuk mengawasi para Darah Murni kelas lima. Terutama Lucius, Dolohov, Lestrange dan Mulciber. Ah, kau juga bisa menambahkan Derrius."

Mata Aidos menyipit curiga. Di sampingnya, Evan menaikkan alis.

Evan tahu kalau Hermione selalu punya rencana-entah-apa dalam benaknya, tapi kalau sudah menyangkut mengawasi Pewaris Darah Murni, dugaan Evan, rencana itu cukup serius.

Tapi untuk saat ini Evan memilih diam. Melihat dulu kemana arahnya.

"Gak bisa?" Hermione menaikkan alis dengan respon pasif kembarannya.

"Mengawasi para pewaris Darah Murni adalah keahlianku sejak dulu, Hermione," Aidos terlihat terhina. "Aku hanya bertanya-tanya apa motifmu sebenarnya."

Sebagai jawaban, Hermione hanya menghela napas. "Suatu hari aku pasti menjelaskannya pada kalian. Untuk sementara, aku minta tolong ini dulu. Selama kalian membantuku, aku juga punya tugas serupa kok untuk diriku sendiri."

_Seperti mendekati Pelihat dan mencari cewek Ravenclaw yang songong itu._

Evan dan Aidos saling bertatapan bingung namun tetap mengangguk.

* * *

Tiga hari kemudian, Hermione melihat gadis bernama Pandora itu sendirian di Perpustakaan, tanpa Derrius.

Bukannya Derrius Warrington akan menjadi penghalang, hanya saja saat ini dia belum perlu berbicara dengan cowok itu. Hermione hanya ingin 'menyapa' Pandora dulu, memastikan dia tidak membicarakan soal visinya pada siapapun—yang sepertinya tidak, karena Hermione belum pernah melihat Pandora bersama orang lain, artinya gadis itu gak punya teman.

Biasanya Hermione akan iba dengan penyendiri sepertinya —walaupun dia juga hanya mempunyai Harry dan Ron dulu— tapi keadaan membuatnya menganggap ini...

...kesempatan emas!

Hermione sudah bersiap mendekati Pandora saat ada seseorang yang duduk di depannya.

"Eh..."

"Halo, Hermione," Derrius menyapa manis. "Aku boleh duduk di sini, kan?"

"Tentu saja, Der," Hermione mengatur raut wajah dengan cepat. Padahal dalam hati...

_APA-APAAN DERRIUS MENDADAK KEMARI SAAT DIRINYA MAU_ ACTION_?! BIKIN JANTUNGAN AJA TAU GAK?!_

"Kau tahu, Hermione," mulai Derrius. "Belakangan ini aku merasa ada seseorang yang mengawasiku. Memang bukan yang terang-terangan begitu sih, aku saja nyaris tidak menyadarinya jika aku bukan seorang Warrington."

Dengan tenang, Hermione membalik halaman bukunya. Bersikap seolah tidak tahu apa-apa walau hatinya sudah gelisah galau merana.

"Kurasa sudah pengetahuan umum, kami para Warringtons dikaruniai bakat observasi yang tinggi secara alami. Dan aku pun secara pribadi sudah mengasah ini dari hari ke hari," tutur Derrius.

Mata keunguan Derrius menatap sekeliling sebelum mendarat tepat di mata Hermione yang berwajah netral. "Jadi... Hermione, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau mengawasi aku dan kelima temanku yang lain?"

"Kenapa kau berasumsi itu aku? Bisa saja kan itu memang kemauan orang yang mengawasimu?" balas Hermione, hati-hati dalam merangkai setiap katanya.

"Karena... Aidos Nott lah yang mengawasiku dengan caranya yang halus. Padahal aku tahu dia bukan tipe yang mempedulikan apalagi sampai mengawasi. Jadi aku punya dugaan lain. Seorang kakak akan melakukan apapun untuk adik yang dia sayangi," ungkap Derrius. Dia menghela napas dan melanjutkan, "Sama seperti aku yang akan melakukan apapun untuk orang yang aku sayangi. Apa yang kau inginkan dari Pandora?"

"Pandora?" Hermione menaikkan alis. Menutupi kekaguman karena Derrius mampu menghubungkan dengan sumber keingintahuan Hermione yang sebenarnya, padahal itu cukup jauh. Apalagi jika memang status Pandora sebagai tunangan Derrius di rahasiakan, maka semakin sulit bagi orang lain untuk menghubungkan Derrius dengan Pandora.

"Kurasa kita tidak pernah punya urusan. Dan aku pikir kau sudah mengetahui status Pandora dari Evan, yang akhir-akhir ini memang terlihat bersamamu dan Aidos, sehingga aku berasumsi itu Pandora," Derrius menopang dagu. "Walaupun kubilang status Pandora rahasia, aku tidak keberatan jika kau dan Aidos mengetahuinya. Aku tahu kalian bukanlah tipe orang yang suka membicarakan rahasia orang lain."

Hermione sebenarnya agak lega karena itu berarti Derrius tidak berniat dengan keras mengkonfrontasinya.

"Tapi apa tujuanmu?" Mata Derrius menyipit.

"Sejujurnya aku juga masih bingung," Hermione memilih jawaban aman. "Tapi tunanganmu itu mendadak bicara hal aneh padaku, yang ku sadari adalah sebuah visi. Jadi sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi sekaligus ingin tahu visi yang dia lihat menyangkut diriku."

Melihat Derrius yang masih terdiam dengan wajah menimbang, Hermione menambahkan, "Kau tahu, Der. Notts tidak pernah suka mencampuri urusan orang lain bila tidak ada kaitannya dengan diri mereka sendiri. Jadi apapun motif yang kau pikir, itu mengenai diriku dan _aku berhak tahu_ dari Pandora secara langsung. Tentu saja aku harap kau juga membantu."

"Pandora..." Derrius kelihatan ragu ingin bicara. "...tidak suka bicara soal visi-nya. Dia sering melihat hal-hal yang tidak ingin dia lihat dan frustasi karenanya. Bahkan dia yang paling sedih saat melihat visi tidak jelas bagaimana ibuku meninggal, dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sampai hari kematiannya."

Bahu Hermione seketika turun. Ingin sekali dia mendebat dan bertindak egois memaksa Derrius untuk segera mempertemukannya dengan Pandora. Tapi sayangnya, di kehidupan kedua ini, walaupun terlahir sebagai Nott, dia belum sepicik itu.

Derrius menghela napas panjang. "Tapi kurasa ini hakmu. Pandora bukanlah tipe yang menyuarakan visi-nya. Itu berarti kemampuannya meluap di sekitarmu tanpa dirinya sadari. Aku juga sangat mempedulikan dia dan tak bisa mengabaikan kondisi 'tak biasa' ini. Aku janji, akan mencoba bicara dengannya. Tapi sampai saat itu, tolong hormati aku untuk tidak mendekati Pandora lebih dulu. Dia... rapuh."

Tak dapat dikatakan lagi, Hermione mengangguk dengan binaran di mata coklatnya. "Terima kasih! Itu benar-benar berarti bagiku!"

_Dan juga masa depan tentunya_, tambah Hermione dalam hati.

* * *

Derrius memang mengatakan akan mencoba.

Tapi nyatanya sudah lewat seminggu sejak itu dan Derrius masih belum mempertemukannya dengan Pandora.

Jangankan bertemu. Melihat batang hidungnya saja Hermione tidak pernah! Padahal belum beda dunia, tapi ketemu aja susah banget!

Jadi bisa dibilang ini cukup mempengaruhi _mood_-nya, membuat yang lain mengernyit atau malah sawan sendiri.

Gimana gak sawan kalau mereka ngomong kelibet dikit aja, Hermione langsung meledak? Bahkan Lily yang biasanya tidak sabaran saja terlihat sangaaaat sabar bila dibandingkan Hermione saat ini.

Aidos sudah bertanya, tapi Hermione hanya menggeleng karena berpikir belum waktunya menceritakan rencana ini pada kembarannya. Dengan _occlumency_ dan pengalamannya di kehidupan pertama, dia dengan mudah merekayasa kontak batin antar kembar. Sehingga Aidos tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyerah atau menyindir julid.

Untungnya kebanyakan dari teman-temannya mengerti dan mencoba tidak bertanya lagi.

Tapi sayangnya Hermione lupa kalau tidak semua temannya se-santun itu.

Buktinya James dan Sirius sudah memojokkannya dengan kurang ajar di kelas kosong, karena ingin menginterogasi gadis itu.

Sisi Darah Murni Hermione jantungan dengan perilaku sinting mereka. Kalau Aidos tahu, bisa-bisa mereka berdua sudah jadi kodok!

Tapi sisi _Hermione_ dalam dirinya menganggap kelakuan mereka berdua sangat manis.

Siapa yang bisa marah kalau begini?

"Jadi ada apa, Hermione?" James bertanya khawatir setelah menyeretnya.

"Sudah kubilang—"

Sirius yang sudah menutup pintu menatap tajam Hermione. "Jangan bilang 'tidak apa-apa', Hermione. Kami lebih pintar daripada yang kau tahu."

Sebenarnya selain peduli, faktor terbesar James dan Sirius melakukan ini karena mereka sudah capek dengan kelakuan Hermione. Bukan apa-apa, tapi karena sering berinteraksi, James dan Sirius-lah yang selalu menjadi korban amukan Hermione.

Sirius sih tahan banting (udah biasa dibentak lebih parah sama emaknya). Tapi James yang jiwa sosialnya tinggi malah jadi kepikiran.

Intinya mereka melakukan ini untuk diri mereka juga, kok. Sirius sih karena capek denger ratapan James. Sementara James justru kepo dengan permasalahan Hermione.

Menghela napas, akhirnya Hermione memilih menceritakan kegelisahannya soal Pandora pada James dan Sirius.

Toh mereka berdua agak-agak bego. Jadi gak mungkin bisa menghubungkan ini dengan rencana utamanya.

"Pandora yaa," Sirius keliatan berpikir. "Aku tau orangnya, kelihatannya dia memang aneh. Tapi aku tidak menyangka dia akan mengoceh di depanmu. Apakah dia mengenalimu sebagai sesama orang aneh?"

"Aku memang Putri Darah Murni, tapi aku masih bisa membuatmu bonyok, Sirius," tutur Hermione manis.

Melihat Sirius yang ngumpet di belakangnya, James berseru, "Kita akan membantumu, Hermione! Tenang saja!"

"Kau tau yang mana Pandora, James?" tanya Hermione, karena sejak tadi hanya Sirius mengoceh sok tau.

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah cewek berambut putih yang sering dijahili Xenophillius, maka aku tau."

"Dia sudah aneh. Untuk apa Lovegood mengganggunya lagi? Kasihan!" Sirius berdecak tak habis pikir. "Omong-omong, bagaimana kau tau itu, '_mate_?"

James meringis. "Aku pernah membantunya mengambil sepatu yang diletakkan di ranting yang sangat tinggi. Lagipula sebenarnya nenek Xeno adalah semacam 'mak comblang' antara nenek dan kakekku, jadi aku dan Xeno memang sudah saling kenal walau tidak akrab. Jelas aku tau sikapnya yang berbeda pada gadis tanpa marga itu."

Hermione mencatat perilaku aneh ayah Luna pada Pandora. Karena di kehidupan lama-nya, dua orang itu adalah orangtua Luna (Hermione seratus persen yakin karena Pandora sangat mirip Luna). Tapi jika Pandora memang sudah ditunangkan dan hubungannya dengan Xenophillius Lovegood tidak akur, lantas kenapa mereka menikah?

Tapi Sirius berjengit mendengar kalimat terakhir James. "Gadis berambut putih—maksudku, Pandora tidak punya marga?"

Melihat Sirius yang mengernyit, James dan Hermione berpandangan. Keduanya mengangguk atas pertanyaan Sirius.

Sebenarnya hampir saja Hermione keceplosan berbagi berita kalau Pandora adalah tunangan Derrius. Tapi untungnya dia mendadak teringat kalau itu rahasia.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," Sirius masih mengernyit, tapi menggeleng pelan. "Tidak mungkin."

Hermione menyipit. "Sekarang kau yang bertingkah aneh."

"Katakan saja, Sirius," dorong James.

"Tidak, aku pasti salah," Sirius menggeleng lagi, tapi lebih tegas kali ini.

James dan Hermione memilih membiarkan saja. Jika memang penting, pasti Sirius akan memberitahu pada mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana cara kita _menangkap_ Pandora tanpa-nama-belakang?"

Pertanyaan Sirius ditanggapi dengan geplakan dari Hermione dan James.

* * *

Siapa sangka kesempatan itu datang tiga hari setelah _deep talk_ bersama Sirius dan James.

Malah kali ini, Pandora yang menghampirinya langsung!!!

Hermione menahan diri untuk tidak melonjak girang di tempat duduknya. Sebagai gantinya, dia menatap Pandora dengan penasaran.

"Aku sudah bicara dengan Derrius," Hermione memulai hati-hati. "Kupikir kau tidak ingin bicara denganku."

Pandora masih menatapnya bosan. "Memang tidak. Tapi James yang memintaku. Dia sering membantuku, jadi kupikir menuruti permintaannya sekali saja tidak masalah."

Hermione menaikkan alis. Dalam hati tidak menyangka bahwa James bisa se-berguna ini. "Yah walau begitu, terima kasih karena tetap mau bicara denganku."

"Katakan saja yang ingin kau tahu Hermione Nott."

Disindir begitu bikin Hermione mendadak sadar kalau hidupnya sebagai Darah Murni membuatnya sering melakukan berbagai hal dengan protokol yang tidak perlu, seperti saat ini. Padahal di kehidupannya sebagai Granger, dia selalu bicara _to the point_ sampai disangka ngajak ribut.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu di koridor waktu itu?" Hermione bertanya dengan nada tenang. Dia tidak ingin Derrius mendadak demo jika setelah bicara dengannya, Pandora menjadi semakin aneh.

"Tentu saja itu visi."

"Bisa kau jelaskan lebih rinci soal visi itu?" tembak Hermione.

Pandora menatapnya penuh penilaian, walau raut wajahnya masih terlihat bosan. "Kau kelihatan tidak kaget saat tahu aku mengalami visi."

"Tentu saja," sahut Hermione tidak sabar. Menolak mengoceh soal kesimpulan panjang tentang Pandora sebelumnya. "Jadi?"

Setelah menatapnya, Pandora malah terlihat menerawang. "Aku melihat darah dimana-mana. Dan kata-kata itu keluar sendirinya dari mulutku. Sejujurnya aku juga tidak tahu."

Mendengar pernyataan Pandora, Hermione berpikir keras untuk mengetahui bagaimana cara kerja visi Pandora. Dia yakin gadis didepannya itu memang Pelihat, tetapi _clue_ yang diberikan sangat samar alias tidak berguna.

"Satu lagi yang perlu aku sampaikan."

Hermione menoleh cepat pada Pandora.

"Aku mampu membaca aura seseorang. Entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa kau adalah anomali. Hal yang memang ada namun terasa salah disaat bersamaan."

Mata Hermione mengerjap karena tidak sepenuhnya mengerti perkataan Pandora.

Apa mungkin seperti dugaannya, _Hermione Nott_ sebenarnya memang ada?

Sayangnya tunangan Derrius itu menggeleng lemah, wajahnya mendadak sendu. "Alasan lain aku menolak bertemu denganmu adalah karena berada disekitarmu membuatku mendadak sedih."

"Auraku membuatmu sedih?" tanya Hermione pelan. Ini berita baru untuknya, karena setiap orang kelihatan biasa saja bersamanya.

Apa mungkin entah bagaimana Pandora tahu bahwa dia bukanlah Hermione Nott yang asli? Atau...

...Pandora justru berhubungan dengan Hermione Nott sebelumnya?

* * *

Tak salah jika gadis Ravenclaw songong itu menyebut salinan Sihir Paling Gelap ini sebagai Buku Iblis.

Hermione sendiri merasa isinya memang benar-benar tak manusiawi.

Cara membuat horcrux hanyalah salah satunya. Buku ini menuliskan lebih banyak ritual sihir gelap menjijikan yang membuat Hermione agak menyesal membacanya.

Tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia merasa semakin tidak polos.

Namun, Hermione _harus_ membacanya. Bagaimana bisa melawan sesuatu yang kau tidak tahu?

Alasan lain Hermione membaca ini adalah menghindari soal pemikiran aura sihirnya. Hal yang dikatakan Pandora benar-benar janggal, tapi entah kenapa Hermione merasa bisa memercayainya.

Saat ini Hermione berada di sisi perpustakaan 'khusus' yang menghalangi siapapun untuk melihatnya.

Hermione menemukannya saat tahun kedua sebagai Hermione Granger. Dia perlu tempat yang bisa memastikan siapapun tidak menganggu _research_ basilik-nya saat itu dan menemukan saat Harry juga Ron melewatinya begitu saja, padahal mereka mengakui sedang mencarinya.

Satu kesimpulan, _spot_ perpustakaan ini mempunyai semacam mantra _notice-me-not_ alami.

Gadis itu sempat menyelidiki dan berpikir bahwa _spot_ ini dirancang khusus oleh Rowena Ravenclaw, sang pendiri itu sendiri. Karena kebanyakan buku yang berada di sekitar sana adalah buku tua yang lapuk sampai-sampai Hermione takut ketika menyentuhnya, buku itu akan menjadi abu.

Hermione baru sempat mencoba kembali _spot_ ini sekarang.

Dan melihat beberapa orang yang melewatinya tanpa menoleh, membuat Hermione merasa seperti di _rumah_.

"Aku selalu memergokimu membaca itu. Apa kau sesuka itu dengan Sihir Gelap?"

Bayangkan betapa kagetnya Hermione saat melihat ada orang yang bisa melihat menembus _spot_ khusus-nya.

Dan makin kaget saat tahu itu adalah si gadis Ravenclaw songong.

Cewek yang beberapa bulan ini dicari Hermione tapi seolah menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Kau Si Ravenclaw!" Hermione menahan pekikan. Wajahnya saat ini terlihat seperti habis melihat hantu.

Gadis itu hanya menaikkan alis sedikit dengan respons berlebihan Hermione, lalu mengambil tempat di depannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau _tempat ini_?" Hermione bertanya penasaran, setelah kekagetannya mereda.

"_Tempat ini_?"

"Maksudku, bagaimana bisa kau menemukan _spot_ dengan mantra _notice-me-not_ alami. Kau tau, kurasa mantra ini ada sejak zaman pendiri—"

"Alami apanya," Gadis itu mendengus. "Aku yang merapalkan mantra itu disini sejak awal tahun ajaran karena menolak diganggu siapapun."

Hermione menganga dengan perkataan gadis di hadapannya. Pantas saja dia terlihat songong, karena ternyata dia mempunyai kemampuan lebih daripada anak tahun keempat sekalipun!

Maksudnya, ini Hogwarts yang setiap dindingnya mengandung sihir! Bisa-bisanya gadis itu merapalkan sihir permanen yang masih terasa sampai 20 tahun yang akan datang alias di masa Hermione?!

Hermione rasanya ingin sekali memeluk gadis itu karena _spot_ ini sangat berguna baginya di masa depan. Pelariannya kala sedang musuhan dengan Harry dan Ron.

Dia jadi makin penasaran siapa gadis itu sebenarnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'zaman pendiri'?" Gadis itu menyipitkan mata.

Hermione jadi bingung mau menjawab apa. Dia merutuki dirinya yang sifat sok-tau-segalanya masih sedikit terbawa ke dunia ini.

Tidak mungkin kan, dia membeberkan bahwa menduga begitu karena mantra ini masih ada di tahun 1991?!

Bisa aja sih.

Bisa dianggap gila.

Jadi Hermione berdeham dan menjawab, "Aku hanya berasumsi dari banyaknya buku lapuk nan tua disini. Kupikir buku-buku itu setidaknya sudah berusia 300 tahun."

Gadis itu terdiam sesaat, wajahnya yang datar menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak berkenan dengan jawaban Hermione, tapi gadis itu mengangguk, "Memang."

Jawaban singkat gadis di depannya membuat Hermione mengernyit.

"Sebenarnya beberapa malah lebih dari 300 tahun."

Hermione melongo, lalu dia mengirim tatapan curiga pada gadis di depannya yang masih datar, tidak mengalami perubahan ekspresi berarti. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Ravenclaw itu mendengus. "Buku di sekitar sini adalah milikku, milik keluargaku sebenarnya. Keadaan memaksaku mengamankan mereka di Hogwarts sementara."

Dengan penasaran, Hermione menarik satu buku lumayan tebal dan takjub saat menyadari buku itu tidak menjadi abu. Tapi kemudian dia mengernyit saat membaca bahasa yang tidak dia mengerti kecuali satu baris dengan huruf _bold_ dan tulisan latin yang akrab.

"Mahoutokoro...?" Hermione membaca dengan bingung, namun tidak mengerti bahasa Jepang yang tertera disana maupun isi buku. Jadi dia menoleh pada si pemilik buku yang justru sedang mengerjakan esai transfigurasi dengan anteng. "Mahoutokoro adalah Sekolah Sihir Jepang. Kenapa bukunya bisa ada disini?"

Gadis itu menoleh sedikit. "Oh. Itu _Rekishi Mahoutokoro_, semacam _Hogwarts: A History_. Edisi lampau-nya. Aku mengamankan itu karena masih banyak informasi soal Mahoutokoro yang tidak ter-_filter_ disana."

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku kenapa buku itu bisa ada disini," ucap Hermione tajam.

"Itu sekolah lamaku."

Hermione menghela napas, mencoba menghitung usia gadis didepannya secara mental. "Namaku Hermione Nott."

"Hm? Aku sudah tahu."

"Maksudku, _siapa dirimu_?" tanya Hermione dengan nada rendah namun mengintimidasi.

Salah satu etiket Darah Murni: Tidak sopan jika seseorang sudah memperkenalkan nama, namun lawan bicara tidak membalas dengan hal yang sama.

Gadis itu menyeringai. Satu-satunya ekspresi yang dia tampilkan selain wajah datar sejak tadi.

"Namaku Mia Carlisle. Murid transfer dari Mahoutokoro. Salam kenal, Hermione Nott."

* * *

**\- to be continue -**

* * *

**~Session Talkshow~**

**Mia**: TARAAAAH! Jadi murid Ravenclaw itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah AKU! Hehehe! (ditimpuk readers)

**Aidos**: Bagus! Udah lama gak up, sekalinya up malah ternyata narsis. (sinis)

**Hermione**: (nyinyir) Udah deh, Mi! Cukup Evan aja yang narsis, kamu gausah ikut-ikutan. Lagian kayak gak ada nama lain aja sih?

**Mia**: Wkwkwk, yaa sayang dong kalo nama pena aku gak kepake. Jadi sekalian aja masukkin buat karakter. Lagian kalo kalian teliti, namaku muncul kok pas sortir, sebelum nama Lily!

**Aidos**: (menunjuk gulungan perkamen) Bales review dulu gih, sana.

**Mia**: HIH, nyuruh! Kamu lah! Aku kan author disini. Kamu mau chapter depan aku buat pacaran sama Violina?!

**Aidos**: (bergidik dan menggeleng)

**Hermione**: Mana ada sih author yang ikut masuk cerita bikinannya? (masih sebel)

**Mia**: Banyak tuh sutradara yang ikut main di film bikinannya, jadi kenapa author gak bol—

**Aidos**: Jadi balasan review pertama untuk **MysteriouSweet**, yes i love me too. (digeplak Hermione)

**Mia**: (memelototi Aidos karena menyela) Oke, teruntuk **sunshineu**, terima kasih atas review-nya! Aku tetap semangat kok!

**Hermione**: Halo **Kugou**, sayang sekali di chapter ini terlanjur Evan Corner, mungkin request-mu di chapter depan yaa! Jangan kapok untuk request!

**Aidos**: Sepertinya fans-ku cukup banyak. (bergumam narsis)

**Hermione**: (roll-eyes) Akibat bergaul dengan Evan.

**Mia**: Yang lainnya juga jangan ragu untuk **request corner**, **saran**, atau sekedar **tanya** yaa!

**Aidos**: Penjelasan soal corner ada di chapter sebelumnya. (males jelasin)

**Hermione**: Untuk **Jasmine Flo** dan **MagicStory**, terima kasih review-nya! Mia itu orangnya moody, jadi dia kalo dapet semangat gini cepet dapet inspirasi-nya.

**Mia**: (malu)

**Aidos**: Kepada **Comeback**, **cahyuu**, dan **Reminaisce** terima kasih review-nya! Kasihan sekali author kacangan kita jadi nge-fly karena review kalian, hiks.

**Mia**: Aidos... (siap menulis skenario Aidos dan Violina)

**Aidos**: Cuma bercanda kok, Mia. Jangan baper gitu XD

**Mia**: (menatap tajam)

**Aidos**: (mundur ke backstage)

**Mia**: (tersenyum manis menghampiri Aidos)

**Hermione**: (menghela napas) Daripada denger mereka yang berantem, jadi sampai disini dulu! _Be safe_ ya semuaa! Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!


End file.
